Ever Since the Fire Went Out
by coldnovemberrain
Summary: A story that follows the lives of several individuals in Charming. Megan returns to Charming with a secret, Jax tries to find a balance between family life, SAMCRO and love. Tig is still not quite over Samantha while Samantha has a husband who's a little intense. Multiple pov's. Jax/OC, Tig/OC
1. Jax I

This is my first SOA fan fiction! I've always wanted to write a story with multiple POV's, so here it is. The story will follow multiple story lines, and introduces a couple of OC's who you will meet later. The story takes place during season one, but won't necessarily follow the series. Hopefully, you'll enjoy reading! Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. Rated T for mature themes (such as violence, domestic violence, adultery, murder, general soa stuff) and language.

* * *

**JAX**

Their bikes came to a halt. Jax put his feet firmly on the ground, and started to back the bike near to the curb, parking it. Before stepping off, he looked around, familiarizing himself with the surroundings. They had never met the One-Niners in this part of the city before, which troubled him a bit. On his right he saw a row of houses. Some of them had washing lines hanging from the windows and garbage bags were piled up in all of the front yards. Paint was peeling off most of the houses, and some looked like they could collapse any minute. On his opposite side he spotted children playing on a big field. Two make-shift goals stood on both sides, the children kicking at a ball between them. Jax didn't like the children being there, who looked at them curiously. Nothing could happen here, not with this many children and women around.

He followed Clay and Tig towards Leroy, leader of the 9'ers, while he was followed by Chibs. He hoped this meeting would go smoothly. Lately they encountered more problems with the rival MC, Mayans, so any allies were welcome.

"Good to see you, Leroy." Clay shook his hand.

Jax did the same while greeting him. As the Sons' VP he was the second most important man of the club, only his president Clay preceding him.

"What do you got for me?" Leroy spoke.

Jax noted there was hardly any traffic passing by the street, which was good. They had left the prospect by the bikes to watch them. He had told Half-Sack to also watch the road. Drive by's were getting quite common lately, and with this many people around, to amount of causalities would be high.

"AK's, Berretta rifles, handguns, RPG's. Just name what you want."

"All right, we will take the AK's and RPG's," Leroy said, taking a step forward. "One problem though,"

Jax raised his eyebrows upon the word 'problem'. He had hoped that the deal could go smoothly, but nothing ever went his way.

"We can't come up with the money right away. Too many eyes on us right now." He continued.

"What do you mean?" Jax spoke up. They needed the money now. They made a deal with the IRA and the Irishmen did not like waiting.

"The ATF is on our backs, man. Can't do nothing without them knowing it." Leroy's expression looked troubled.

Clay placed his hand on his hip and stared into the distance, looking for a solution.

"We need the money now, Leroy. If you can't get it, we have to pass." Jax said. "I'm sorry."

There was a pause before Leroy spoke again. Jax noticed how his crew, which consisted of about roughly six people, moved closer to them. He didn't want any beef with the 9'ers, but if they could not pay, they had to go to someone else who could pay them. They needed the money, and soon.

"We might be able to set up a few new accounts. Wire the money in small amounts."

"You sure you can do that?" Clay said. Jax could hear he wasn't entirely convinced.

"Yes." Leroy confirmed.

It might be easier to take these guns to different sellers, but the 9-ers were allies they could not miss. They had to take this risk.

"Call me when you have it. We will meet on a different place, though. This ain't exactly the right place to be handing over guns." Clay said, looking around the street.

Jax was glad Clay made that decision and nodded in approval. It would be in their advantage if they chose the place of the exchange, and that was always better than being disadvantaged.

"All right, I will make the arrangements today." Leroy said.

Clay smiled, shook Leroy's hand, turned around and patted Jax on the back. They started walking back to their bikes. Half-Sack had his back towards them, his eyes on the road.

"You think they can deliver?" Jax asked his president, kicking a stone away with his white sneakers.

"Yeah." Clay said confident. "They need these guns just as much as we need the money. They'll deliver."

* * *

The clubhouse was packed with members, old ladies and women who wanted to become an old lady. Music blared through the building and bottles of liquor and beer were scattered all over the place. The place smelled of a mix of alcohol, smoke and sweat. People were playing pool, others partied hard, and some tried to pull a woman to be with them for the night.

Jax was seated on a leather couch, a bottle of Budweiser in his right hand. His best friend Opie, also a fellow member, was seated on his right.

He stared out into the room, not focusing on a thing in particular. Even though there were women all around him, he hadn't seen one that held his interest for longer than five seconds. Tig and Juice couldn't say the same. Both were standing in a corner, all tangled up with a woman.

"When is Wendy due?" Opie asked out of nowhere, he moved his gaze away upon the sound of his voice.

Jax hadn't thought about his soon to be ex-wife for quite some time. "Soon, I think," Jax replied thoughtful. "Gemma probably knows when."

He spotted his mother on the opposite side of the room. She was standing behind the bar, pouring herself and Clay a shot before giving him kiss.

"You not speaking to her?" Opie asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Not really." Jax replied absent minded, staring away again. He didn't really want to talk about her.

A woman with curly, blonde hair sat down next to him. She flashed him a smile, crossing her legs while placing her hand on his knee, seductively._ Why the hell not?_ Jax thought, anything to get my mind off Wendy. Besides, she was pretty hot. Blondie wore a tight fitting dark pink dress, and a pair of high heels which made Jax wonder how she could walk on them without falling. He placed his own hand over hers.

"Can I get you a drink, darling?" He started with a smile, ignoring Opie.

* * *

"Tig, could you please check if the blue Chevy is working again? She wants to collect it tonight." Jax heard Gemma say as he walked in her office. He gave Tig the nod as he passed him.

"Bobby told you wanted to see me." He sat down on the old couch and put his feet up, feeling tired after last night. He was never one the sleep in, but sometimes that could take its toll on him.

"Yeah," Gemma started, putting her glasses on before typing something on her computer. "Did you hear Megan Montgomery is back in Charming?"

Usually Jax didn't care about Gemma's gossip, but he had to admit, this was quite interesting.

Megan went to high school with him. She was an incredibly hot cheerleader, straight A student and she had taken a liking in Jax. Her parents always forbade her from seeing him, so they always hooked up under the bleachers, as cliché as it sounds. Eventually she went to some prestigious university while Jax stayed in Charming. What had brought her back?

"Really?" Jax replied. "Did you see her?"

"Yeah." Gemma answered, looking over the edge of her glasses.

"She still hot?" Jax smirked.

"Yeah..." Jax knew Gemma didn't like to admit that. She always told him Megan was too perfect, there wasn't a hair out of place. But what did you expect, when you came from a rich family? Jax remembered how her hair was always perfectly styled and how she wore the hottest designer jeans which he never heard about.

"Who's hot?" Juice asked, appearing in the doorway.

"An old classmate," Jax said, playing with his KA-BAR that hung from his hip.

"Did you just combine the words classmate and hot?" Tig too had heard them talk. "What did I miss?"


	2. Megan I

Thank you kceeluv, X Blue Eyed Demon X and Nikki9235 for the review, I loved reading them! In this chapter you'll meet one of the first OC's. Enjoy reading and let me know what you think of her!

* * *

**MEGAN**

Megan sighed as she laid her eyes on what would become her new home. Never ever had she imagined herself going back to Charming. She never imagined the town where she had spend her childhood to feel so unfamiliar. On her way to her apartment she had driven by her old mansion she had lived in with her family, only to discover it had been torn down and a new, more uglier, mansion had been built in its place.

None of the people had recognized her, while she recognized little of the town. The coffee shop where she used to get iced lattes was gone, and her favorite boutique had changed in a attorney agency.

It made her wonder why she had returned. The place she once remembered was gone. Only her old high school still looked the same, although it had received a different color scheme. The truth about her return was, she had nowhere else to turn.

With difficulty, she dragged her two suitcases up the stairs, as she could not locate an elevator. Her furniture would be brought in this afternoon. making her wonder how the hell she was going to get her wooden furniture up the stairs. She could hardly carry her suitcases, which weren't even that heavy.

"Home sweet home." She muttered to herself as she unlocked and opened the door.

To her surprise, the place didn't look that bad. Megan hadn't had the time to view her apartment before she moved in. She had to get out of Connecticut as soon as possible, and she didn't want to live in a motel.

She placed her suitcases against the wall and started looking around. In comparison to the rent she paid, the place was pretty big. It had an open living plan, with a newly renovated kitchen and to her surprise, her bedroom had an en suite bathroom. The place had a 70s feel to it, which she quite liked. With a few splashes of paint, and some decoration, the apartment could look really nice.

Her view was not like she was used to, though. Instead of a park view, her apartment looked out on the highway. Cars were buzzing past and occasionally a truck blared his horn when it was cut off by another truck.

_I will get used to it_, Megan thought. She had to admit, this apartment wasn't like anything she was used to. She had never lived on her own and everything was always handed to her. This was definitely a big change, but maybe this change was good for her. This was the right time to become independent, instead of being dependent on others all of the time. _This is for the better_, she convinced herself.

* * *

After she had gotten used to her new home for a bit, Megan decided to go out in search of a coffee shop that sold iced lattes, just like old times. When she had walked up and down main street twice, she came to the conclusion only a small Starbucks sold them. In Connecticut she had always been spoiled with her local coffee shop, which served everything organic. Never having been in a Starbucks before, Megan decided to try it anyway.

Once she stepped inside, she noticed that the place was pretty empty. The leathers couches were all empty and there were a few people seated on a chair. One of them was writing on his Macbook Air while another read a book. The cold air of the shop gave her goose bumps, but on a hot summer like today, the air conditioning was very welcome.

"A mocha frappuccino, please." Megan ordered after studying the menu.

"What size do you want?" The barista asked her.

Meg let her eyes scan the barista, wondering if she had gone to high school with her. But she could place neither her face nor her name.

She studied the menu again, looking which sizes they had. "Tall."

Megan gave the barista, named Lara, her money and walked towards the bar where she could pick up her order. She leaned against the bar, letting her eyes scan the place once more. There was really no one she knew from high school. Had everyone gotten out of town and conquered the big city? Once that had been her dream as well. Secretly, it still _was_ her dream.

"A frappuccino for Megan?" Another barista called after some time.

Meg lifted her eyes from her phone. "Yes," she said, accepting her drink. "Thank you."

She turned around, her drink in her right hand and her phone in her left. She had forgotten to let her friend back in Connecticut know she had arrived well and how her place was. In fact, Meg was so busy with her phone, she had not seen the man in front of her and she bumped into him.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, hoping her drink hadn't spilled, but luckily the cap on top made sure nothing could escape. "Excuse me!"

Her eyes met his and she knew she remembered him from somewhere.

"Megan Montgomery?" He asked, probably after seeing the name on her cup. "You were in my son's class! Weren't you a cheerleader? What are you doing here?!"

Suddenly Megan remembered who the man was. He had aged a lot since she had last seem him, but after studying his features, Meg recognized him as he father of the quarterback from high school.

"You are Byron's father, right?" She asked.

She remembered Byron had received a scholarship from Brown. She also remembered they had dated, but mostly because her parents liked him and his wealthy father. If it were up to them, they had gotten married. It was one of the few times where Meg had stood up for herself, and did something else her parents wanted her to do. Well, until last week that is.

"Yes! You look great!" He complimented her, which made her blush. "How's Yale?"

Meg stared at the ground. She still found it hard to talk about, so she decided to make up an excuse.

"I decided to leave. It wasn't for me. I will try again next year, though!"

_Three lies in one go, good job, Meg_. The real truth was, she didn't want to leave. The study was perfect for her. She wouldn't try again next year, no school would have her.

"I see. It was good to see you, Megan. Shall I tell Byron you said hi?"

"That would be great." Megan said, before they said goodbye to each other and went their opposite ways.

* * *

There was one thing left to do before she had to go back to her apartment and wait for her furniture. Megan had a trust fund in her name, which she could use, but there was not enough money in it for the long haul. She needed a job.

On her way to the Starbucks, she had passed a cute little store which sold clothing that had caught her eye. It had made her think of Marc Jacobs, her favorite brand. Hopefully, they could hire her.

The doorbell rung softly as she entered the boutique. A woman with chestnut hair and soft highlights greeted her. The store smelled like a combination of Chanel No. 5 and vanilla scented candles and was decorated with white and pink features.

She didn't even bother to look at the clothes, as she was afraid she might chicken out. This was the first time she was going to apply for a job and she was going to need every bit of courage she had. Megan walked over to the same woman who had greeted her.

"Hi," she spoke, a little nervous. "I'm Megan, I used to live here and I just moved back and I wondered if you might have a job available?"

The woman scanned her outfit from top to bottom, probably judging if she could work her by her clothing.

"You have style," she concluded after an awkward pause. "Let me ask my boss, we are a little understaffed at the moment, maybe there's a spot for you."

"Great!" Megan smiled, her heart still pounding in her chest.

If she got this job, everything was definitely working out better than she had hoped. Her apartment was great, and job hunting wasn't as scary as she imagined. Maybe returning to Charming wasn't a bad decision after all.


	3. Jax II

****Thank you Nikki9235 for the review! Please keep writing them, they are so motivating! I decided to upload this chapter a little early, please enjoy!

* * *

**JAX**

When he returned to his room after telling Tig and Juice all about Megan, he found the girl he was with still sleeping in his bed. He told her to get out, lying that he would call her and quickly escaped the clubhouse which was still packed with members who had stayed the night. He counted himself lucky he didn't had to clean up the mess they had made. Wanting to be alone with his thoughts, Jax decided to go for a ride.

He rode down the highway, the sun was coming up on his right. The road was always very peaceful in the morning. The emptiness of the high way gave him room to think.

Gemma had also asked him about Wendy last night. She urged him to go and visit her: "It's your son, you have to see if everything is going well with the pregnancy." He would check on Wendy later, when he had cleared his head.

He turned off the highway, into the centre of Charming. It was still too early for the shops to open, but some of the owners were already sweeping the sidewalks. It made Jax happy to see the residents taking pride in Charming. The club worked hard to keep drugs out of the town, which made the people respect them. Little did they know the club kept drugs out, but were bringing guns in.

Something on his right caught his eye. Jax turned his head to see a woman of his age staring at a cabinet that was standing bang in the middle on the sidewalk. He continued to watch her as she walked around it and he wondered what she was doing.

"Do you need any help?" He asked, letting his motorcycle come to a halt in front of her.

It was them when he recognized her. It was Megan.

She was wearing a purple velour tracksuit that accentuated her body and Gemma was right, she was still as hot as she had been in high school.

Megan looked up and Jax' eyes met hers. "Megan?" He asked with a playful smile.

"Jax?" She replied, indicating she recognized him too. Well, recognizing him wouldn't be too difficult. Unlike some of their old classmates, Jax hadn't changed much, except he was now a member of the Sons.

"Gemma told me you were back." He turned off his Harley and stepped off. He lit up a cigarette.

"Oh," Meg said, leaning against the cabinet as if it was normal it was standing on the sidewalk.

"You look great," Jax said, letting his eyes scan her body. "You still cheerleading?" He didn't know if there was a cheerleading squad at Yale, but she had kept her body in perfect cheerleading shape.

"No...," Megan replied. "I see you're part of the Sons, now."

Jax smiled. He remembered how they used to talk about how she would become a lawyer and he the president of the Sons of Anarchy. "Yeah, I started prospecting just after graduation."

"Nice." Megan said, playing with a lock of her blonde hair.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Yale?" He wondered. Summer holidays hadn't yet started, had they?

"I took some time off" he heard her say, her voice toneless.

Jax frowned and looked at the cabinet. "Are you going to leave that on the middle of the road?"

"I'm not planning on leaving it," she laughed. "The builders forgot to take it up yesterday, so I was thinking of a way to take it up to my apartment."

"Did you come up with a way?" Jax smirked. He would love to see her try to lift it.

"Not really." He saw the twinkle in her eye he remembered from back in the day.

"I can ask some of the guys over, we could carry it up?" Jax suggested, seeing she was never going to get it up the stairs by herself. It would be an excuse to see her again and besides, Tig and Juice were dying to see Megan after hearing so much about her

"I would appreciate that, thanks!" Megan smiled gratefully.

* * *

Jax returned later with Tig and Juice by his side. He had to wait for them to finish up on the Chevy, which would be picked up later today, but once he told them they were going to see this 'hot friend' of him, both of them finished it pretty quickly.

The cabinet was still standing on the exact same spot as before. Jax parked his bike right beside it, Tig amd Juice doing the same.

"Where is she?" Tig asked, eager to see her.

"I'll get her, wait here." Jax ordered, going inside the apartment building.

Meg had told him she lived at apartment 4B. Once he found it, he knocked two times on the door.

"Coming!" He heard her shout.

"Hey," he greeted her when she opened the door. "We're ready for you."

He noticed she had changed out of her tracksuit into a pair of skinny jeans and a simple white shirt. When she locked up, he followed her to the stairs. Inevitably, his eyes went down to her ass. Jax recognized the brand of her jeans, which was a difference from the past where she only wore fancy Italian brands.

Once they reached the street, he noticed Tig's eyes growing bigger upon seeing his old classmate. Jax chuckled and introduced her.

"Guys, this is Megan. Meg, this is Tig and Juice." He pointed at them when he spoke their names, showing her who was who.

She waved at them. "Thanks for helping me out."

"For you, anything." Tig replied quickly.

"Let's get this thing upstairs." Jax started. The cabinet looked pretty heavy, but with the three of them, it should work.

"I'll lead the way and open the door." Meg said. She stepped in front of the cabinet and waited until they had lifted the wooden piece of furniture.

Soon enough, they reached the top. Jax' arms ached when the arrived at her apartment, so he was glad when he was able to put it down.

"Where do you want it?" He asked her.

"The bedroom, against the wall." She pointed towards a room.

"The _bedroom_." He heard Tig mumble. Jax looked across his shoulders and noticed the smirk on his face.

"Do you want anything to drink? A beer?" Megan shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you." Juice replied politely.

When they placed the cabinet against the wall, Jax was finally able to get a good look around. One thing that was striking, was the fact that the apartment seemed small, especially for someone with wealthy parents like Megan had. The whole apartment building was as big as their old house

He accepted a beer from Juice, immediately taking a sip. The cold fluid was very much welcome on a hot day like this.

"Thank you so much. I don't know how I would've gotten it upstairs by myself." She thanked.

"You're welcome, darling." Jax smiled, leaning towards her.

He turned his head towards Tig and Juice, nodding softly. Luckily, both of them got the hint. "We better be going. Don't forget dinner tonight, Jax. Gemma gets kinda scary when she's mad." Tig said.

Both him and Juice walked out the door. "Bye, Megan!" Juice said quickly, before disappearing.

"Bye! Thanks!" Meg shouted.

Truth to be told, he had forgotten about dinner. Gemma always planned big dinners for all of the SAMCRO members every once in a while. Not showing up for it, was unforgivable.

"Hey," Jax said, suddenly thinking of something. "You wanna join me for dinner tonight?"


	4. Samantha I

Thank you so much for all the alerts and favs! I might upload another chapter tonight, if everything goes to plan. In this chapter you'll meet my second OC! Don't forget to review! Thanks!

* * *

**SAMANTHA**

She had to get out of the house. Sam didn't know what she had done wrong this time, but she feared the consequences.

Grabbing her keys from the counter, she ran out of the door, hearing a plate of china break in the kitchen. Her heart pounded in her chest as she made her way to the car. This was the second time this week it had happened. For what seemed like no reason at all, her husband Dave exploded, breaking everything in his path. Luckily, this time Sam was able to get out before his fist met her face instead of the china.

_I will return in an hour_, she thought, _when he cooled down_.

She hadn't told anyone about Dave's anger problems. People would only tell her to leave him, get the hell away from him. Sam couldn't do that. She loved him, and she doubted that would ever change. He was her husband, not a dog you could just put out on the street when you got tired of it.

The road was empty when she got out of the driveway. It was dinner time, most of the people were already enjoying a meal with their families. Sam was glad for it, as it meant she would reach her destination sooner.

She had little places to go. Her family lived back in Delaware and she couldn't remember the last time she had spoken to them. Her daughter was off to college in Arizona, so that left only Gemma's place.

Once upon a time, Samantha was in a relationship with Tig Tracer. It started when he was still a marine and ended when he finished prospecting for the club. They grew apart, but Gemma and her had grown closer.

Like expected, she reached the house quickly. When parking her car, she noticed all the motorcycles standing neatly next to each other with Half Sack next to them to keep watch. It looked like she was about to crash one of Gemma's dinner parties.

"Did they leave you out here?" Sam asked Sack when she approached him. She saw him looking through the windows, his mouth watering upon the sight of a stuffed turkey.

"I don't mind," he replied, smiling nervously.

"I can bring you something if you want?"

Sack looked at the food on the table and the people around it eating it happily. "No, I'm fine. Thanks for the offer, though," he finally spoke.

"Let me know if you change your mind," she gave him a wink before stepping on the pebbles that lead to the front door. Hoping anyone would hear over the noise inside, she rang the bell.

The door opened soon enough.

"Hey," she said, seeing Chibs standing in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Course, darling," he stood aside, letting her pass. Every friend of Gemma, was a friend of the club.

She smiled gratefully as she walked into the dining area, Chibs walking behind her. "Any room for me?" She asked, half smiling. They probably had a million question as to why she wasn't at home cooking dinner for her husband. Sam hoped they kept them for themselves, as she was not looking forward to answering them and she didn't feel like making up an excuse.

"Yeah," Gemma said, standing up to make some room for her next to herself. "Good to see you, babe."

Sam pulled a chair from the breakfast bar to place at the dining table. As Gemma was getting a plate from the cupboard, she gently placed her hand on Sam's sleeve. "Anything wrong?" She asked her softly.

Samantha shook her head and lied. "Not at all, just wanted to see all of you again."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Gemma said. She always saw right through her lies.

"I know that. Thanks." Samantha pressed her lips on Gemma's cheek before following her to the dining area.

As she set down, her eyes met Tig's. He had a concerned look on his face and it made Sam wonder what he was thinking about. After all this time, she still had a soft spot for him. He had been her first real love, the kind of love you would never forget.

Jax handed her a bowl, giving her a smile. "Thanks, hon," she replied.

She saw a young woman sitting on his right. She couldn't quite place her face, but she was very pretty. Samantha found she looked intelligent too, not like all the other girls Jax had dated in the past. This girl did not wear a tight-fitted dress to show off her boobs and ass, instead she had opted for a black dress that looked rather elegant, and expensive.

"Who's your friend?" She asked him.

"Oh sorry, didn't realize you two hadn't met. Sam, this is Megan," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Sam." The girl gave her a smile.

Sam nodded and waited for Gemma to be seated.

"How's the fundraiser coming along? Need any help?" she asked her. Gemma often planned fundraisers, and Sam loved to help. It took her mind off things, plus she could help a good cause. Dave didn't like her doing it, though.

"Yeah, I do need help actually. I'll give you a call tomorrow."

* * *

Samantha returned late from the dinner party. A little later than she had anticipated. As soft as she could, she opened the front door, trying to sneak in as Dave had probably passed out on the couch watching a game of football.

To her surprise, she found him sitting in the kitchen, and by the looks of it he was waiting for her. "Where have you been?" he growled.

"Gemma's," Sam spoke. "Helped her cook dinner."

"For the Sons?" Dave never liked the Sons. Although Sam figured he didn't like them because she and Tig had been together.

"Yes, for the Sons," Sam opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk, pouring some of it in a glass.

"Mmm," Dave mumbled in disgust, which Sam decided to ignore.

She finished her glass in one go. "I'm going to bed. You're sleeping on the couch unless you decide to apologize for the plate you broke." Sam placed her hands on her hips. This worked every time.

"I'm sorry," Dave stood up and took both of her hands. "I shouldn't have lashed out like that. It won't happen again, I promise." He put up the puppy eyes she could not resist.

"You really promise this time?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Come on, let's go to bed."

For some reason she really believed him this time. Sam had hope, maybe had _was _trying to change. And with that she had forgotten all about the state of fear she was in earlier, as a state of bliss took over.


	5. Megan II

****Thank you GeorgieGirl175 for the lovely reviews! As for the time that has passed since high school, I'm not sure to be honest, lol. I knew this would be kind of a problem when I started writing, but I was hoping no one would notice :') In the show I guess Jax is about 30-ish? But in my head something like 4/5 years have passed, making them about 23? I know it seems a bit young, but I'm not following the show exactly, so I hope it can still work. Anyway, let me know what you think! I will update again tomorrow morning :)

**MEGAN**

"Thanks for bringing me home, Jax," Meg said as they approached her door. He had driven along with her on his motorcycle. She had told him she'd be fine on her own, what could possibly happen during the short drive from Gemma's house to hers? It was not as if she had passed for her drivers license last week, but still, Jax had insisted.

"No problem," he told her with a smile that once melted her heart.

It made her think of the time in high school when they had made out for the first time. She had discovered afterwards he had just broken up with Tara, another classmate, and she was probably a no one to him, she was just a distraction. But a day later they met up again, which gave her more confidence, but her parents had spotted them, so their relationship never grew into something else.

Megan unlocked her door and switched on the light. She kept standing in her doorway, her body turned towards Jax. He rested his right hand on the doorway, leaning slightly. When he started moving his head towards her, she knew what was about to happen.

She panicked a little. The hairs on her neck started to stand up and her hands felt sweaty. She couldn't do this, not yet, not after what happened at Yale.

"I gotta go sleep," she quickly told him a little awkwardly, taking a step back. "I have my first day at work tomorrow. Can't be late on your first day!" She let out a nervous laugh, which made her cringe a little.

"Okay," Jax took his hand off the doorpost. "I'll see you around. Bye, babe."

Even though Meg had taken a step back, Jax still leaned forward, placing a kiss on her cheek, his hand on her arm. When he took a step back he smiled at her again, and this time her heart melted, just like it had done back in high school.

_What am I getting myself into?_

* * *

Sasha, the store's manager had called her the day before, letting her know she could try out. Her pay wasn't bad, but it was nowhere near the amount of her allowance she once had. But she had to move on and accept it, her parents were never giving her money, not anymore.

Not sure what to wear to work, she decided on a summery maxi dress, paired with a couple of bangles on her wrists and a comfortable pair of flats so her feet wouldn't hurt for standing all day. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, and slid a few bobby pins into her hair to secure some fly-aways.

It was still incredibly hot outside, but luckily the shop was air conditioned. As she walked in, she still smelled Chanel No. 5, which her mother used to wear. Meg herself was never so big on the scent, she much preferred Nina Ricci's scents.

"Megan! You're early!" Sasha said, greeting her.

Meg checked her watch, realizing she was indeed ten minutes early. Was that bad? She had never had a job before.

"Well, Kara was right, you do have amazing style! I'm sure you'll fit right in." Sasha grabbed her arm and led her to the back of the shop. "Let me show you everything you need to know. It's not hard, I assure you!"

A few hours later,Meg had everything under grabs. The cash register wasn't that hard, even though she was afraid at first she wouldn't be able to understand it. She constantly reminded herself that she went to Yale, how could anything be more difficult than that?

The shop door opened. Megan lifted her eyes from the cashmere sweaters she was going through, trying to familiarize herself with the stock.

"Hey," Gemma greeted her. They had met at dinner the night before. "Jax told me you were working here."

Not sure what to say, Meg just nodded.

"What happened to Yale?" Gemma asked her out of nowhere, picking up a folded t-shirt, examining it, and putting it down again.

"Excuse me?" Meg stumbled. Gemma knew?

"I seem to remember you were going to Yale, had a scholarship and everything. Why are you back?" Gemma looked over the edge of her sunglasses.

"Didn't like it. Law wasn't for me," she told Gemma the same lie she had told Jax, she had to stay consistent.

"So Jax told me." Gemma didn't seem convinced. And why did Jax tell her everything? "But why return to Charming? Without your parents money?"

"I can be independent on my own," Meg snapped. Why was Gemma so hostile all of a sudden? Last night everything seemed fine.

"I'm just asking," Gemma said, raising her eyebrows. "Anyway, I'll let you be. See you around."

_What was that all about?_ Meg thought, as Gemma disappeared out of the shop.

* * *

Megan hadn't had any time to check her phone until the shop was closed. It had been quite busy today, so Meg was eager to get home. Once they had locked up, and she had said goodbye to her new colleagues, she was finally able to open her inbox. One new message, the screen read. With one tap of her finger, she opened it.

_Hey babe, wanna come to the clubhouse tonight? Jax_

Swiftly, her fingers darted over her phone.

_Not sure, pretty tired from work_, she replied.

Meg put her phone back in her bag, walking over to her car. The hot summer sun had disappeared, making its way for the moon.

Her phone beeped, indicating Jax had already replied.

_Football's on, you can wear your old cheerleading outfit. It'll be like high school._

Meg chuckled. She didn't think the Sons were the kind of people to watch football games on the television.

_Since when do you watch football? :P_

Jax reply was quick: _I don't, but I would watch you._

Her heart started pounding and she felt like she was 17 again. However, something stopped her from replying. She felt insecure. What if he was using her? What if he was using her like... _Stop this_, she told herself. _Don't be so paranoid. He is just trying to be nice_.

_I don't know, maybe some other time X_, she replied, hoping she wouldn't blow it completely.

She liked Jax, she really did. How could you resist him? But they hadn't seen each other since high school. She hadn't even settled in her new home properly. Meg decided she needed some more time to adjust to her life in Charming, before she rushed into anything. She couldn't afford to blow this like she had done with Yale.


	6. Jax III

Thank you, Nikk9235, PrisonBreakfan26 and Shantigal for the reviews! Another Jax chapter for you! If I can get a couple more reviews on this, I'll upload the next chapter tonight. Have a nice day!

* * *

**JAX**

Jax was busy working on his bike when he heard the news. Gemma had come to him, asking him to put down the tool he was holding in his hand. That was when he knew something serious happened. His mother told him how the mother of his child had OD'ed, and they had rushed her to the hospital to save both hers and their baby's life.

He moved his hands to his head, trying to think. When Wendy had come to him with the news she was pregnant, he didn't know what to do, he wasn't ready to become a parent yet. But now, as his son's life was hanging by a thread, he was desperate not to loose his child. It was his blood, after all.

"She's in surgery now, they're performing an emergency c-section on her," Gemma said, hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Jax raised his voice, slightly panicking.

Gemma raised her shoulders slightly and shook her head, but gave no further reply.

And then Jax couldn't take it anymore. He had to go to the hospital. Anger and slight panic rushing through his veins, he stood up and stomped outside, looking for Opie. Clay didn't want them riding alone, which Jax respected.

"Opie, Wendy's in hospital. We have to go," Jax told him, when he found Opie sitting on a bench next, to Tig, smoking a cigarette.

"You want me along?" Tig asked, but Jax has declined.

"You stay with Clay," he pointed out.

* * *

Wendy was still in surgery when Jax and Opie arrived. A doctor had told them to wait, and they would tell them anything as soon they would know more. The only thing to do was hope his child would be delivered safely, but Jax had his doubts. The child was about ten weeks premature, plus his mother had been a junkie. What if his child was already addicted to heroin before it even entered this world?

Both him and Opie waited, both not saying anything. His best friend knew Jax needed the space to think. And after what seemed like ages, but was probably more like 20 minutes, a doctor came to see them.

To Jax' surprise, Tara stood before him. He knew she had returned to Charming and worked at the hospital, but he didn't know she was involved with Wendy and his baby.

His heart started to pound upon seeing her. Back in the day, they were inseparable, but she had broken his heart, multiple times. However, his feelings for her were still there, he couldn't just switch them off, even though she had killed off their relationship so many times.

Jax stood up before Tara, raising his eyebrows, waiting for news. Opie remained seated.

"We were able to save your son," she started. Jax took in a breath, relieved. "But he is very weak, we need to keep him here for at least a few more weeks."

"A son...," Jax said, he had always dreamt of having a little boy. "Can I see him?"

Tara shook her head. "Not yet, they are still watching him closely. I'm sorry, Jax." She touched his arm, his skin burning hot on the place she was touching him.

"You can see Wendy, if you want?" she tried, removing her fingers.

"I have no desire of seeing her. She almost killed my son!" He felt his blood boiling.

Opie placed a hand on his shoulders. "Calm down, brother. We will deal with her later." His voice sounded very calm.

Jax nodded. Opie was right. Confronting Wendy right now was pointless, his son had to be his one and only priority. His brothers would take care of her if he asked them, but he first wanted answers. Why was she taking drugs with his child inside her? How had she taken in an overdose? How did she get the money for all the heroin?

The doors of the waiting room swung open, Gemma walking in, her heels clicking against the white floor. She stopped before Jax and Tara, took her sunglasses off, and spoke: "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Mom," Jax warned. He knew his mother and Tara never really got along, especially after she left him behind, but for the sake of his child, they had to go easy on each other. "She's responsible for my son's life."

"Better not fuck it up then." Gemma focused on Tara when she spoke her words, clearly threatening her.

Jax mouthed "I'm sorry" to her, his mothers behavior was always so unpredictable. Then he felt his phone ringing in his back pocket. He knew he had to take it, Clay probably heard something from Leroy and as a VP, Jax has to present when the deal went down.

"Call me when you know something?" He asked Tara.

"Of course." She replied with that soft smile he always loved.

"You two be nice to each other." He told his mother and Tara. Gemma smiled fake, and Jax knew she wouldn't be nice.

He and Opie walked away, his heart heavy, as he picked up his phone.

* * *

Leroy had found a way to get the money. Jax didn't care how, he got it and that's what mattered. The club was in desperate need of money, as they needed to pay off some loans with the IRA plus they needed something for themselves as well. For most Sons, the money they earned with the club was their main income.

They had met up at a different place, as Clay had instructed. This time the area was more to their advantage, as most members knew the place well. Clay had chosen a back road in the desert of California. It was surrounded by trees which provided the cover they needed. There were no children running around, no one overlooking and no cops or rival gangs hanging around.

Both groups greeted each other and shook hands. Jax noticed they came with quite a large crew, but all of SAMCRO had come along as well, so he felt safe.

"You got it?" Clay asked Leroy, referring to the money.

A crew member handed Tig two bags. He opened it and confirmed all the money was inside.

Opie brought the bag which contained the guns and gave it to the same crew member who had given them the money. He too, checked if the guns were in place.

"Everything seems alright," Leroy said. "Pleasure doing business with you, Clay."

"Likewise." They shook hands again.

"If you ever need anything, call," Jax told him. The relationship between the Sons and the 9-niners had grown the past months, he vowed to keep that up.

"Will do," Leroy said.

They returned to their bikes, relieving Sack of his watch duty. It was extremely hot in the desert and Jax couldn't wait to get out of it and go to the hospital to be closer to his son.


	7. Tig I

****Thank you once again for reading and reviewing. Will upload a new chapter tomorrow morning! Let me know what you think :)

* * *

**TIG**

Tig watched Samantha enter the office. He followed her closely as she placed one foot in the doorway, her hand resting against the doorpost and she was leaning slightly against it. Her hair hung in loose curls on her and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a print on it. For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

He still thought often about how his life would've turned out if they hadn't grown apart. Sometimes he missed her, and sometimes he felt jealous of her husband, Dave. But he couldn't blame him, Tig had let her go, and he shouldn't have. If he had never done that, her and Dave would never be together.

Sam disappeared in the office. Tig turned away. He was waiting for Clay to come. He had promised Jax to support him at the hospital, and seeing Tig was Clay's right hand man, he had to be by his side.

"You ready?" he asked, once he saw Clay emerging from the clubhouse.

"Yeah," Clay replied. "Let's go."

They rode next to each other to the hospital, passing several cop cars on the way. Tig just smiled at them, knowing they had nothing against them.

Sam still lingered on his mind. Even though they had moved on, both having kids and (ex)spouses, there was still tension between them. He still wanted her. Tig had been with countless women over the year, but they had nothing compared to her and what they had had.

Jax greeted them at the entrance when they arrived.

"Any news?" Clay asked, putting his hand on Jax' shoulder.

"Not yet. Tara said it could take a while before they'll know anything for certain."

"Can I do anything for you?" Tig asked Jax.

"No, brother. Thanks for coming."

Jax led them to a waiting room. It was filled with all different kinds of people, old, young, white, black. There was one girl all the way in the back that caught his eye. Tig guessed she was Puerto Rican. She was about the same age as his eldest daughter, but that hadn't stopped him before

Eager to get Samantha out of his mind, he started to study her. The girl had a beautiful tan skin, that didn't show any sign of aging. Her hair was dark and smooth, combed back into a high ponytail. The black dress she was wearing looked hot on her, although Tig thought she would probably look hotter without.

"No, Tiggy," Clay warned, laughing, giving him a pat on the back. "We're not here for that."

"But man, look at her!" Tig protested.

Clay pulled him aside. "Invite her to your house then, you're not doing it in the hospital."

Tig looked at her again, realizing he'd really want her. She was playing with a lock of hair, reading a magazine. He couldn't help but stare at her. Just when he decided to talk to the Puerto Rican, he felt his cell phone buzzing in his back pocket. Swiftly, he fished it out, opening it to take the call, not bothering to read the caller ID.

"Dad?" his daughter Dawn spoke, on the other side of the line.

"Hi, baby," Tig replied, a smile covering his face, instantly forgetting the woman he'd been staring at. He didn't speak with his daughters often, but he still loved hearing of them. "Something wrong?"

"No, don't worry, dad. I was just wondering if I could come down for a few days? I really need to get out of LA." Her voice sounded so sweet. Tig had always had a hard time letting her go, she was his youngest daughter, his little girl.

"Of course, babe!" Tig spoke into the phone. He'd love to see his daughter again. "You're always welcome. When are you coming?"

"Tomorrow?" Dawn asked. He could hear her breathing into the phone.

"Sounds good. See you then. Love you, baby," he said.

"Thanks, dad! Love you too."

#####

Clay wasn't too happy when Tig told him his daughter was coming into town. He didn't know what the big deal was. He was entitled to see his daughter, but Clay had argued he was always too busy with her and not busy enough with the club. Tig shrugged it off, his daughter only visited him a couple times a year, he wasn't passing on that and if Clay had kids, he knew he would have done the same.

SAMCRO had received the money from Leroy this morning, and they had immediately gathered together to divide it and to pay off the IRA. Only Jax and Juice stayed behind, as the VP didn't want to leave the hospital, which was understandable. Luckily, Tig's daughters had all come into the world without any problems.

The IRA had told them to meet at their warehouse, the usual spot for their meetings. It was just outside of Charming and it was so secluded that not a lot of people even knew it was there.

They parked their bikes next to the big trucks the IRA owned. Their warehouse was always heavily guarded, but that didn't intimidate Tig in the slightest. He knew he was armed, so they posed no threat to him.

"Didn't expect you to come with the money so fast, Clay," Jimmy O'Phelan, their leader, said.

Clay smiled, shaking his hand. Jimmy always wanted to talk to Clay, and no one else, not even Jax would suffice. "Don't underestimate us. I told you we'd deliver."

"I'm glad to see." He spoke with a quite thick Irish accent.

Tig gave the bag with the money he was carrying to Jimmy, and moved back to Clay's side.

"Everything seems in place," Jimmy said, examining the money and counting it quickly. "You did well. When do you think you can deal with the next shipment?"

"Right away," Clay replied. "I have some interested buyers lining up. Guns are in high demand these days."

"Good," Jimmy put the bag behind him on a table and turned back to Clay. "The next shipment comes in this Wednesday. I'll text you further information."

Tig wondered who Clay was speaking of. They had no interested buyers apart from Leroy, who would not buy any more guns of them, he had said it was too risky. What others buyers was Clay thinking off? SAMCRO could not use any more unwanted attention, as they did not want the ATF on their backs as well. They could pay off the chief and cops in Charming, get them to turn their heads when they committed a felony, but the ATF was a whole different story. He could only hope Clay made the right decision.


	8. Samantha II

So, this chapter does deal with one of the 'mature themes' I talked about at the beginning of the story. If you don't like it, don't read the end. Thanks for reading and enjoy the weekend!

* * *

**SAMANTHA**

Sam had gotten to the park early. There was still so much left to do for the fundraiser, and she was happy to help out. Dave had been so sweet to her yesterday, which made everything so confusing. One part of her knew she had to get out as fast as she could, but another part told her, what if he's trying to change?

She parked her car in the near empty parking lot, spotting Gemma's Cadillac a few spots further. Gemma always enjoyed setting up these fundraisers, and they always raised quite a lot of money for charity. Besides, it was also the perfect opportunity for the club to invite other charters to town and have a good time.

Samantha found Gemma in the back of the park, decorating one of the many stalls that would be selling home made pie later on. By the looks of it, Gemma had been here for some time, as most of the stalls were already decorated with blue and white ribbons.

"Hey," Sam greeted with a smile. "What do you want me to do?"

Gemma stepped down from the ladder and gave the ribbons to her. "Thank god you're here. You can finish this, I still have to look for Bobby. Why isn't anyone ever on time?"

Sam chuckled when she saw Gemma darting around the park, making sure everything went exactly the way she had planned. Apart from stalls that were to sell home baked goods, there were also various activities to do, such as pony rides, arcade games and an eating contest. Bobby was also supposed to do his Elvis act, but he wasn't here yet.

Climbing on the ladder, ribbons in her hands, Sam saw a good overview of the park. She sighed, being glad she lived in Charming. Even though some people were against SAMCRO, Sam was glad they were here. They provided the protection the police department could not provide.

"Hey, Sam," someone greeted her. Samantha turned her torso to see who it was, trying not to loose her balance on the ladder that stood wobbly on the grass.

"Oh, hi Jax!" she replied. "How's Abel doing?"

Having a child of her own, Sam couldn't imagine what it would be like if her life would be in danger. Her daughter never had any complications when she was younger. She found Jax was handling it all really well, or maybe he wasn't just showing his emotions. She made a mental note to talk to Gemma about it.

"He's doing better. Thanks for asking," Jax replied, smiling faintly. He took a drag from a cigarette. "Have you seen Gemma?"

"Yeah, she's in the back looking for Bobby or something." Sam pointed towards where she saw Gemma heading a few minutes earlier.

"Thanks," Jax nodded.

"Hey Jax, if you ever need anything, just call," Sam said before Jax was able to turn away.

He looked at her, smiled, and nodded gratefully.

* * *

Before Sam knew it, the park was full with residents and Sons of Anarchy members. She had stayed at one of the stalls, selling corn dogs and popcorn. So far she had taken in quite a bit of money, which was certainly going to make Gemma happy. The fundraiser was for a charity which researched on children's heart problems. It made sense to choose that charity, as Abel dealt with the same heart problems the charity was researching about.

She hadn't seen Gemma all evening, and when she finally saw her walking passed, she quickly walked towards her. "How's everything going?" she asked her, looking around her. Everyone seemed to have a good time.

"Great, Bobby's late and one of the arcade games just broke," Gemma said, annoyed. She continued walking.

"Nobody'll notice," Samantha assured her. "We have risen quite a bit of money, and that's what it's all about, right?"

"Yeah, that's true." Gemma admitted.

"How is Jax coping with everything?" Sam asked.

They stopped at a stall which sold cotton candy. Gemma opened the money box and took some of it out, afraid someone might steal it. It had happened before, so Sam could see where she was coming from. "He's doing good. I only wished that bitch didn't interfere with our family."

"What bitch?" Sam wasn't following exactly, but she knew Gemma mostly hated every woman Jax dated.

"Tara," she replied, an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Oh. I thought she was working in Chicago?"

"Not anymore," Gemma slid the money in a money safe she was carrying in her right hand.

"She's just doing her job, Gem. Jax is over her." Sam couldn't remember the last time she had seen Tara, but from what she remembered, her and Jax had always been pretty close. But lately she had seen Jax with a lot of different women, he surely was over her, wasn't he?

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Gemma said. They walked back to the stall where Sam was supposed to stand. "I think he never stopped loving her."

Samantha thought about her and Tig. She never fully stopped loving him, but she had managed to get over him. She had met Dave a months after they had broken up and she had learned to love him. Eventually Jax would be over Tara, exactly like her and Tig.

"It will blow over," Sam said. "I mean, look at me and Tig. We're friends, even though we loved each other in the past."

Gemma looked at her with raised eyebrows and an expression that yelled: _yeah right_.

Sam moved back behind her stall, telling Gemma they'll talk further after Bobby's performance. She was busy putting some corn in the popcorn machine, when a little girl came to her, asking for a corndog ever so sweetly. When she gave the girl her corndog and her eyes fell on Tig across the park. He was hugging a girl. _Was that Dawn?_

She hadn't seen Dawn, or Fawn for that matter, for quite some time. His girls and her daughter got along really well back in the day. They always played together and dressed up as little princesses, pretending Tig's bike was a Cinderella carriage. She saw him giving Dawn a kiss on her forehead, which made her turn away.

There were times where she wondered how her life had turned out if she hadn't married Dave. Then Dawn and Fawn would be her daughters. She would be his old lady and she wouldn't have to deal with a man with anger issues. Tig had seen the inside of a prison cell multiple times, but so had Dave. Tig had a criminal past, but so had Dave. They weren't that different, except for the anger part that is. She had never seen Tig lash out over nothing and even though he was quite a womanizer, she rather have that instead of an anger problem.

_Stop_. _Am I seriously comparing the two to see who is better?_ Sam shook her head as if she was trying to shake the thoughts out of her head. She had made her decision when she married Dave. There was no point thinking about 'what if I had married Tig'.

Their eyes met from across the field. Sam quickly turned around, still confused by her thoughts.

_What is happening to me? _She thought, never imagining Tig could make her nervous just by looking at her.

* * *

Samantha returned home at 10 o'clock, exactly the time she had told Dave she'd return. Sam had told him she was going for dinner with Gemma and her friends, knowing he wouldn't let her go to the fundraiser. A little white lie wasn't going to hurt was it?

She found her husband laying on the couch, a beer in his hand. The TV was blaring some kind of action movie she didn't recognize and probably didn't like. Throwing her bag and coat over the kitchen chair, she walked towards him. "Hey, babe." She gave him a kiss.

Dave didn't return her kiss, instead he complained she was standing in front of the television. Sam ignored it, figuring he had drunk one beer too many, and returned to the kitchen to get herself a cup of tea before she'd go to bed.

The water had started to boil when Dave entered the kitchen, an empty beer bottle in his hand. "You didn't go out with Gemma did you?" he confronted her.

Sam had her back towards him. She felt her heartbeat creeping up. "I was with her," she said, trying to sound as calm as possible. Technically, she was with Gemma, right?

"You went to the fundraiser," Dave started. "Don't try to deny it, John saw you."

That made Sam turn around. "Are you spying on me?" she raised her eyebrows and completely forgot about the tea she was brewing.

"I can't trust you, Sam." Dave moved closer to her, and she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Dave…," Sam warned, trying to back up, but he had her pinned down between him and the counter. "What are you doing?"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" he shouted and before she knew it, the beer bottle he was holding was thrown against the wall, breaking into million pieces, leaving behind a nasty stain that would be impossible to remove.

"I'm not lying," Sam stumbled. He had never come so close to her before when he was angry, usually she was able to get out of the house before he could get to her. "I also have a life. I want to go out, you go out without asking me first. Why can't I?"

"You _can't_, because I don't _trust_ you." Dave lowered his head and moved it closer to hers.

"Dave, please, let me go." She didn't know what to do. There was no way of escape and stabbing her husband with a knife wasn't exactly an option.

"If I ever see you around that club again, I will break your fucking neck." He moved backwards, turning his back towards her. Dave rested his hands on the mahogany kitchen table.

Something told her he was serious, but she could not do that. She had known the members of SAMCRO for too long to just eliminate them out of her life and Gemma had been her friend for as long she could remember. If she didn't have them, she had no one.

"This is about Tig isn't?" Sam managed to get out.

Dave turned around sharply, spinning on his heel. "Don't say his name."

_Oh my god, it _is_ about Tig._ She couldn't believe it. He and Tig hadn't even met and she never talked about him in front of Dave. Why would he be jealous? Was this just rage taking over and finding every possible excuse to lash out?

"You're jealous of him," she stated. "Babe, you don't need to be jealous. Me and Tig are done, we were done the moment I met _you_."

She didn't see the blow coming. His fist collided with her cheekbone, sending shudders of pain all through her body. Sam moved her hand towards the place where his fist had touched her, feeling it swell up.

"I told you, don't say his name! You _never_ listen, do you?" he warned her again.

"You're just drunk," Sam mumbled, still in shock Dave had actually hit her. "You're not thinking straight."

"I _am_ thinking straight, Sam. You think you're all smart and I don't notice it, but you're probably fucking him behind my back."

Sam knew she had lied to him before, but she never lied to him about that. Her and Tig haven't spend a moment together since their break-up many years ago. Now he was just being ridiculous.

"I am not fucking him. I would never do that!" she bit back.

This time his fist hit her eyebrow and it wasn't long before she felt blood trickling down the cheek he had hit just a minute earlier. Sam knew it was time to leave. He clearly wasn't stopping and this could be the death of her.

Gathering every ounce of strength she had, she slid under his arm that had rested against the cabinet and made her way for the kitchen door. But with his long legs, he was quickly standing next to her again. Not thinking, she kicked him, right in his balls. That had to hurt. Sam looked over as she saw him cringing, muttering profanities. Seizing the moment, she opened the door, running down the street.

_A little white lie doesn't hurt? Think again, Samantha._


	9. Megan III

A special thanks to GeorgieGirl175 for all your amazing reviews! I'm trying to upload as many chapters as possible before I have to go to university in a few weeks. Next chapter will be up tomorrow morning. Enjoy!

* * *

**MEGAN**

Jax had asked Megan to go to Gemma's fundraiser with him. At first she wanted to decline, especially after the little visit she had from Gemma and everything that was going on with Jax' son. But after some thinking she came to the conclusion that she might help Jax if she went with him. It would take his mind of Abel and besides, she couldn't think of a good excuse not to go. Meg was a little nervous though, but it was mostly because she was scared of her own feelings. She had vowed not to rush into anything, especially not in a Jax's bad boy appearance, and after all these years that very same aspect made her draw to him. He was unlike all the other boys she had ever been with, and that made Jax so interesting.

He had picked her up on his bike, offering her a spare helmet. Not sure how to dress for a fundraiser, Meg had decided on black skinny jeans and a lilac sweater, maybe a little hot for the time of year, but she knew it would cool down later in the evening. Her hair was curled to perfection and she put only a minimal amount of make-up on her face.

"Hey," she smiled, when she saw Jax sitting on his bike outside, waiting for her. "I've never ridden on a bike before," Meg had to admit she was a little nervous, but she knew Jax was experienced enough when it came to riding his bike.

"Don't worry, darling," he said, handing her the helmet. "I won't ride too fast."

Her heart fluttered when he called her darling, and even more when her hand accidentally brushed against his when accepting the helmet.

"You better not," Meg replied, smiling.

Jax backed up the bike, so he faced the road and waited for Megan to climb on behind him. She swung her leg over the leather seat and sat down. Thinking riding a bike with heels might be difficult, she had traded her favorite pair of strappy sandals for a pair of Converse All Stars. Taking a breath, she wrapped her arms around him, lacing her hands together so she couldn't let go. His stomach felt rock hard, as if it as made of only muscle.

"You ready?" Jax asked, looking slightly over his shoulder.

"Yes," Meg said, with a smile.

* * *

They arrived at the fundraiser in no time. Jax rode fast, but Meg easily adjusted to the speed and afterwards she wished he had gone faster. The wind had messed up her hair, but she didn't care. The few minutes she had spend with Jax on the road had been amazing, and if she was honest she wanted it to last longer.

Meg remembered the fundraisers she had visited when she was still in high school. She couldn't recall if Gemma was the one organizing them, but she always went to them as part of the cheerleading team. They wore their little dresses and pranced around with their pompoms, asking people to donate. But after looking around a bit, Megan found there were no cheerleaders present.

Jax lead them to the rest of the club members. She waved at them a little awkwardly as they approached them. There were a lot of members she had never seen before, and by looking at their patches she figured they didn't come from Charming.

"I'm going to get us something to drink," Jax said, giving her hand a little squeeze, which send shivers up Meg's spine.

At first she wanted to ask him not to leave her alone, but then she remembered she was a grown woman and these people were not going to bite her. In fact, Juice was being really nice to her, and she was glad he was here. They talked about how Jax and her had met in high school and about how Juice had lived in New York. Megan had visited New York often as a teenager, but after going to Yale she hadn't visited it again. She shuddered when she thought about Yale and quickly tried to think about something else.

She spotted Tig with a girl who looked about her age, maybe younger. They looked very much alike, she had the same wild curls he had. Was that his daughter?

"Here you go," Jax said, handing her a bottle of beer. "I hope Juice didn't scare you?"

"No, he's been very nice," Megan replied, giving him a wink. Out of all the brothers, she decided she liked Juice the best.

"I see your mom is busy," Megan said, nodding towards Gemma strutting around, making sure everything is in place.

"Yeah, she always takes these things way to serious," Jax said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Doesn't the high school have cheerleaders, nowadays?" Megan asked. She hadn't seen one cheerleader, whereas she and her team always went to fundraisers.

"Wouldn't know," Jax said. "Did you cheerlead at Yale as well?"

Meg almost spit out her drink upon hearing the word Yale. "Not really. I tried out and got in but I couldn't combine it with my classes." Nervously, she played with the emblem on her beer bottle, peeling it off with her nails.

"Such a shame. I remember you were quite good back in high school," Jax complimented.

"Thanks," Meg thanked him, wondering how he would know, since he never came to the football games.

"Something on your mind?" Jax stood opposite her, trying to look in her eyes, but Meg kept staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Jax. I'm being anti-social," she laughed, trying to think of something to say. "It's just that, you're here with the club and your mom and your son, and I have no one really."

She hoped she didn't sound too winey, but apart from Jax she really had no one. Meg knew that when she moved to Charming she would be alone, but she didn't realize it would be that hard. Back at Yale she was quite popular and had a lot of friends, but none of them had bothered to contact her after her departure, which made Megan wonder if they had really been her friend at all.

"Hey, don't say that," Jax put his fingers on her chin, lifting her head to look her in the eyes. "You have me."

Megan felt butterflies arising in her stomach.

"That's sweet, Jax. Thank you."

He moved his fingers from her chin and slid them towards her cheek, cupping it. Meg couldn't stop herself anymore. Her head inched closer to his, her heart taking giant leaps. She knew she wasn't supposed to do this, in fact she had vowed not to do it, but it felt so _right_.

Suddenly, Meg stopped moving as she felt something buzzing against her leg. Not realizing she was pressed against Jax, she looked down to see what it was.

"Perfect timing," Meg smirked, realizing it was his phone. She took a step away, giving him some space.

Jax sighed, retrieved his phone from his pocket. "I'm sorry, but I gotta take this."

Meg nodded it was alright and Jax turned his back towards her. She felt so confused by her feelings. One side of her was glad they were interrupted before he had kissed her, but the other side wanted to kiss him. She didn't want to rush into anything she wasn't ready for, but everything about Jax seemed so right, but then again, everything in Connecticut had seemed right as well, while in the end it was quite the opposite.

"Hey, Tara." She heard him speak. _Tara?_ "Really? That's amazing! I'll definitely drop by later, if that's alright. Thank you so much."


	10. Jax IV

I supposed to explain Tara´s role in this fic earlier, but I forgot. But I just wanted to let you know that this is a Jax/OC fic! However, Tara has to be in there for a few more chapters. I just can´t ignore her as she was a big part of Jax´s life. Anyways, have fun reading and as always, leave a review! Thanks!

* * *

**JAX**

At first Jax couldn't believe what Tara was telling him. Was Abel really going to be alright? Was his son going to make it? Jax had never imagined that his son would live and suddenly the responsibilities about being a parent hit him. He had to take care of Abel, in every way possible, but he also had to make sure nothing was going to happen to him. One thing he knew for certain, Wendy was never getting custody. She ruined it the moment she put the needle with crank in her arm which caused her to overdose.

He turned around, suddenly aware that he had left Megan standing there. Normally he would take off where they had left, but he was not going to pass on the first time he could hold his son.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go…," he told Meg, sliding his phone back in his pocket.

"Oh," Meg looked disappointed. "That's alright, I'll just hang with Juice or something."

"It's Abel," Jax explained, feeling a little bad about leaving her. "He's going to be alright. I can go see him."

"That's great, Jax. You should go," Meg smiled understandingly.

Before he went, he placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'll see you soon. We need to continue that."

* * *

Jax hadn't bothered telling Gemma about the news. He knew she was going to go with him, and this was probably one of the very few moments he could spend time alone with his newborn son. Besides, Gemma had a fundraiser to run.

The hospital was almost empty this late at night. The only people Jax encountered when walking up to the wing where Abel was treated, were a doctor or two, and people who were still waiting on news from a relative who was in surgery. He could relate with them, as he had done his fair share of waiting for news during the past week. Jax hoped they wouldn't be left in the blue for long, as clarity was so much better than obscurity.

He found Tara waiting by the door leading to Abel's room. "You came quick," she said, with a soft smile.

"I had to go see him," Jax replied, looking through the blinds into the room. He saw his son laying in an incubator. There were still some strings attached to him, but Jax figured those were just to monitor him. Abel still looked so vulnerable, and it was as if the incubator protected him from the outside world.

"Can I really hold him?" Jax asked, doubtful. He didn't want to do any damage to him.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't have called if you couldn't." Tara put some soap on her hands, disinfecting them, and opened the door for him. "Come, it's fine." She continued to say when Jax hesitated to enter.

Before he entered, he also disinfected his hands, and took a deep breath. This was it. He was finally going to hold his son for the first time. No one had ever imagined he'd lived, but he was a Teller, they always survived. They were the strong ones.

The room smelled strongly of the disinfectant soap and perfume which one of the nurses had worn. Machines were beeping all around him, but if he listened carefully he could hear Abel breathe.

"Hey, little man," he said, slowly making his way towards the incubator. "How are you doing?"

He knew Abel wasn't going to reply, but he felt so relieved talking to his son. The more he looked at him, the more he felt a love for him growing inside. This was his own flesh and blood he was looking at, and no one was going to take that away from him.

"Let me get him out of there for you." Tara stepped forward, opened the incubator and unhooked the wires that were attached to him. As Jax figured, they were indeed only for monitoring him. He could feel his heart pounding as Tara lifted him up. For a moment he wanted to yell _"stop, you might hurt him."_, but by the looks of it, Tara had done this before. With ease she handed him to Jax and explained him how he should support his head with his arms.

Abel felt so soft in his hands, so fragile. His eyes were closed, but his tiny hand still grabbed Jax's thumb, as if he had recognized that his father was holding him. As if he was telling him: "It's going to be alright." And right in that moment, Jax believed him.

He couldn't stop smiling as he was holding him. Jax even felt tears well up in his eyes. "He's so beautiful," he told Tara, not taking his eyes off of him.

"I know. You have an amazing son, Jax. He's a fighter," Tara replied. She placed her hand on his shoulder, looking over it.

"Thank you for keeping him alive," Jax said. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been here."

* * *

He tried to hold on to Abel for as long as he could, but eventually Tara told him she had to put him back. Even though he'd rather held him for a little longer, Jax gave him to her and watched her put him back in the incubator, attaching all the little wires again. It wasn't long before the machines started beeping again and Jax could see a steady heartbeat arising on the monitor's screen.

Walking back towards the hallway, he noticed how happy he felt. How _content_. He hadn't felt that way for quite some time. It was amazing what looking at your own son could do for the state of mind.

He passed a row of rooms which were used for recovering patients, looking inside he saw that most beds were empty, except for one room. When he looked closer, he saw his soon-to-be ex-wife laying in a bed, asleep.

Jax halted. Looking through the window right beside the door. Wendy looked so peaceful asleep. If you looked at her now, you would never guess she was a drug addict who almost killed herself and her son just because she wanted an extra fix.

He couldn't help himself. Jax hadn't spoken to her since she was admitted to the hospital, and he was dying to get an answer from her. He opened the door loud enough so she would wake up, but closed it softly behind him, not wanting to get the attention of any of the nurses that were walking around at night.

Wendy opened her eyes slowly, but quickly sat up straight when she noticed Jax. "What did you think you were doing, Wendy?" he confronted her, the anger in him starting to rise.

"What? Jax, I…" Wendy stumbled, pressing herself against the headboard.

He knew she had a button on her bed to call the nurse, but that wasn't going to stop him. They could kick him out if they wanted to, Jax would return the next day anyway. He didn't care about them.

"Just answer my question." He stopped at the side of her bed, looking at the IV that was placed on top of her hand. _What would happen if I pulled that out?_

"I can't remember, Jax. I was drunk and…," Wendy replied. He could hear the fear in her voice. _Good. Let her know how it feels like to live in fear_. He was never going to forget how she had made his life a living hell for almost killing his son. He would haunt her forever if necessary.

"You were drunk?! I can't believe it Wendy. You decided to drink during your pregnancy and than you decided to shoot your arm full crank? You almost killed my son!"

"He's my son as well, Jax," she replied, a little more confident.

"Oh no," Jax shook his head, laughing about what she just said. "He will never be your son."

He took a step forward, leaning down towards her. With his right hand he grabbed her face, squeezing it softly, making her look him in the eye.

"You will never talk to him. You will never hold him. And you will never see him ever again, you understand me?"


	11. Gemma I

As of tomorrow I probably can´t update twice a day anymore, since I have to work :( So that means the next update will be tomorrow evening! Enjoy reading and review!

**GEMMA**

Gemma woke up, feeling very content. The fundraiser had been a success. Everything went exactly the way she had planned, and in the end they had raised quite a bit of money. She loved it when everything went according to plan.

She made her way over to the garage a little early, wanting to be there before anyone else. For some reason, she liked opening the place and this way she was able to make sure everyone would arrive on time. Even though most members earned most of the income with the club, some of them also had day jobs as mechanics and Gemma did not tolerate anyone being late.

There was still a pile of paperwork lying on her desk that she wasn't able to process yesterday. With the fundraiser behind her, she could finally catch up.

Her office looked more like an office from one of the guys, than from her. It was small, stuffy and unlike her home, it wasn't decorated at all, the only decoration were the posters of half-naked women that were put up on the wall. Gemma had never bothered to take them down, as she didn't notice them hanging there when she was working anyway.

While waiting for her computer to start, her eyes fell on yesterday's newspaper that was still lying on the couch. She didn't know who would have been reading it, as she doubted any of the Sons cared about the news, but the headline article caught her eye.

"_Maria Lewis from Oakland graduates with honors from Yale,"_ the headline read.

She remembered Megan saying something about she not liking her study. But Gemma had never fully believed her. Who the hell would leave Yale, especially when you have a scholarship and a name to uphold. From back in high school she remembered how Megan's parents were both lawyers as well, and it seemed logical for Megan to follow their footsteps.

She also remembered her parents being absolutely loaded. Their mansion was so big, Gemma always wondered how they were keeping it clean all the time. But then again they probably had the money to hire an army of maids. Thinking of it, didn't Jax say something about her living at the old apartments in downtown Charming?

Curious, she started up Google, and typed in the address of the apartments, wondering how much rent they cost every month. There were no apartments available for hire, but luckily Megan's apartment was still online. There was a 'sold' banner put over the picture of the outside of the building which was attached to the advertisement. Gemma found that the rent wasn't that much, in fact, it was very much affordable.

_This is not right_. Why would someone who came from a family practically swimming in money, live in such a cheap apartment? Their family had the money to rent the entire building and buy the row of houses next it as well. Gemma knew she wouldn't live in that cheap apartment if she could afford more, no one would.

This sparked her curiosity in Megan even more. She went back to Google, typing _Megan Montgomery_ in the search bar. The results showed her Facebook account, which hadn't been used for a couple of months and prior to that, nothing on her page seemed strange or out of place. Gemma looked through various pictures of her at a party at Yale and a trip to New York. She found a picture of her and her parents standing in front of the Statue of Liberty and by the looks on their faces, they all looked happy to be there. If it wasn't a family feud, cutting her off of the family funds, what else could it be?

Gemma returned to Google once more, but the search _Montgomery bankruptcy_, lead to nothing. Not one Montgomery family in the United States had filed for bankruptcy, which meant those family funds she was definitely not using right now, was still in place.

She leaned back in her chair, looking over the edge of her glasses. Something about that girl was not right, but Gemma had no idea what. She wondered if Jax noticed something strange about her, or had he been completely oblivious to it all, being blinded by her hot body and pretty face. Looking at the paperwork lying in front of her, Gemma made a sure to find out what exactly Megan was hiding, but first she had to make her way through that pile.

##

It was near noon when she finally saw the end of the pile of papers. Various people had come and go, leaving their broken car behind or picking up a fixed one. She had made sure all the boys had something to eat for lunch and for herself she had a salad, which looked better than it tasted. When her phone rung, she initially wanted to ignore it, not feeling like talking to any customers, but she recognized the number.

"Sam?" she asked, placing her feet up on the desk.

_"Gem? Can I meet you at your house?"_

At first she wanted to say no, there was still much work her left to be done, but there was something she heard in Samantha's voice she could not place. Was it fear, she heard? Desperation?

"Yeah, of course. Something wrong?"

_"Can you please come, I'm already standing on the porch."_

Something was up, something bad. Gemma heard it in her voice. She quickly grabbed her stuff together, shoving it in her bag, totally forgetting about her salad, and jumped into her Cadillac. She told Samantha she was going to be there in five minutes.

She found Samantha standing on her porch, her back towards the road. She was wearing the same clothes as the day before, but she had added a baseball cap to the outfit.

"Sam?" Gemma called, as she approached her.

Sam turned around, revealing her beaten-up face. Gemma flinched when she saw it. Her cheek had completely swollen up and was color in black and blue, as was her eye socket. Above her eyebrow she noticed a cut. Gemma already had some idea what had happened, but she was hoping that she was wrong for once.

"Shit," she reacted. "Come in, babe."

She placed her hand on Sam's back, unlocking the door, and leading her into the kitchen.

"Sit down," she pointed towards a chair, and grabbed a cloth from the counter, making it moist with a bit of water. "Let's get you cleaned up.'

Gemma removed her hat, and noticed the cut had gone a lot deeper than she thought. Softly, she dabbed the wound clean, making sure not to press to hard as that side of her face was extremely sensitive. By the looks of it, Sam hadn't put ice on her cheek, which indicated that what had happened wasn't an accident.

"Now," Gemma started. "Tell me everything."

At first she didn't want to believe what Sam was telling her. Dave had hit her, he had hit her hard. And it hadn't been the first time he had completely lost it. She held her friends hand as she was telling Gemma everything. Samantha begged her not to tell anyone, she didn't want anyone to know what Dave did. Even after beating her up, Sam was still positive he could change, and he hadn't intended to hurt her. Gemma herself wasn't so sure of that. She offered if she wanted to sleep in the guest bedroom for the night. Sam nodded gratefully, softly touching her face, the color of her skin fading on the spots she touched.

"You can stay as long as you want, Sam. You will not return to that man until you are sure he isn't going to do this again," Gemma ordered.


	12. Tig II

I will be gone the whole day tomorrow, so next update will be wednesday! Enjoy this chapter, I know I did ;)

* * *

**TIG**

Tig had been working on his bike all afternoon, changing the oil and making some adjustments to the handle bars. There were many mechanics working today, so he had all the time in the world to make sure everything was exactly right. He hadn't seen Clay since yesterday, but he figured that he would call if he needed him.

He looked around the lot, realizing he hadn't seen Gemma around either. He remembered one of the mechanics say she had bought them lunch, but after that she just disappeared. Tig knew Gemma was never the one to stop work early, and he still saw some paperwork lying on the desk when he walked in her office.

Not wanting to intervene in anyone's business, Tig thought nothing of it. Maybe Gemma was visiting Abel in the hospital. Jax had come with the news that his son was getting better, and the guys were going to have a look later this evening. Tig remembered when his two daughters were just little babies, and he also remembered how life was much easier back then. His kids never cried or whined when they were little, but when they reached puberty, they became uncontrollable.

Hours passed without Gemma nor Clay returning to the garage. Wanting to make sure nothing had happened, Tig decided to drive past their house. Better safe, than sorry, right?

His bike showed no signs of defects when he entered the street. All the changes he had made were actually improving the stability and agility of his bike. Soon, he reached Gemma's and Clay's house, but when parking his bike in front of it, he noticed all the lights were off.

_Where the hell are they?_ Tig wondered if he was being a little paranoid, but with all this rival gang activity around, you could never know what happened.

All of a sudden, something caught his eye. A shadow passed by the window, behind the curtains. It looked like someone was in the house.

Tig stepped off his bike, and slowly walked to the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. He wouldn't let a burglar get away, not on his watch. Like he expected, the door was locked, and he didn't have the key on him.

He placed his hand on his handgun, retrieving it from the back of his jeans, and held it in front of him. The shadow inside hadn't noticed him, as he saw it passing by the window again. There was no way he could open the door without using any force. The shadow would probably escape, but Tig was a fast runner and he knew every way out of the house, he would catch him in no time.

He took a step back, and then launched himself forward, smashing the door open with his shoulder. The burglar would definitely know he was here now. He held his gun in front of him, and with his foot he pushed the door open, so he could enter.

"Oh my god," he heard a woman yell. He stepped forward, and it appeared that the shadow was not a burglar.

"Tig?! What are you doing?" Samantha said in disbelief.

Tig looked at the door he had completely smashed beyond repair, and put the gun on the counter. "I... I thought you were a burglar! I couldn't let him get away!

When he looked up, he noticed something on Sam's face. His heart started the pound when he noticed it was covered in bruises and cuts. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked, taking a step towards her. Sam responded by taking a step back, closing her eyes

"I fell down some stairs," she said, taking in a deep breath.

Tig knew she was lying. He had been in his fair share of fights, and had dealt with the injuries many times. Those were definitely fighting injuries. "Sam, don't lie to me," he ordered.

He took a step forward, softly taking her face in his hands, examining the black and blue bruises that covered the right side of her face. She flinched a little upon feeling his touch.

"Tig, it's nothing to worry about."

He had another look at her face. "Clearly, this is something to worry about, Sam. Did Dave do this?" Tig didn't want to jump to the conclusion, but what else could it have been? She definitely did not fall down a flight of stairs.

The silence that followed gave him the answer. He had hoped it might've been different, because he did wanted to believe Dave was a good guy. Sam deserved to be with a good guy, but the marks he had left behind on her face clearly indicated he was far from a good guy. Tig never considered himself a saint, as he had done some unforgivable things, but he would have never, ever hit his wife.

"Jesus Christ, Sam," he rubbed his hand on his cheek. "You need to get out of there."

"That's why I'm here," Sam replied somewhat dryly.

"Has he done this before? Be honest with me."

"No!" Sam exclaimed. "No, I swear this is the first time he did it to me…"

Tig sighed, not sure what to do here. Samantha was not his problem anymore, but why did he feel so protective over her?

"He can't get away with this, Sam. This is not right," Tig spoke.

"You are _not_ going after him," she warned.

"Look at yourself, I can't let this go."

In fact, Tig wasn't going to wait until it was too late. Dave was probably still at his house, if he went know, he could teach him a lesson. Tig wanted to make sure he would never do this again.

He placed his hand on her injury-free left cheek, cupping it. "I'll be back, okay? Don't go anywhere."

Sam frowned, but Tig was already at the door before she could react, his gun in his hand.

"No! Tig!" He heard her following him outside. "It's not worth it, you don't need to put yourself in danger for me." She stopped at the porch, as she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"He will be the one in danger, not me Samantha," he replied.

"I promise I'll go to the police, okay. But just come back here."

He knew the police took domestic violence pretty seriously, but he needed Sam to _really _promise. Putting the helmet he was about to put on back on the leather seat of his bike, he walked back towards her.

"Swear to me that you'll go to the cops," Tig ordered.

Sam sighed, looking him in the eye. "I swear, Tig. I swear I'll report it to the police."

And then Tig couldn't take it anymore. She looked so vulnerable in the way she stood before him, her face all beaten up, her shoulders hanging low. He launched himself forward, pressing his body against her, but making sure he wouldn't hurt her.

"Tig?" he heard her softly whisper, but he didn't reply.

He placed his mouth on hers, moving his right hand to the small of her back and gripping her hair with his left. At first, Sam was a little hesitant, but then she allowed him to deepen their kiss. He smelled her perfume that smelled like honey and he could taste saltiness of her tears she had been crying earlier. He tried to be as gentle as she could, knowing she was still extremely fragile, but he couldn't deny anymore that he had longed for her. He wanted her badly, and this could be the perfect time to take her back, to get her free from that asshole. Tig knew he would treat her well, he had always treated her well. She wasn't like the countless of whores he had slept with over the years, she deserved everything he could give her.

When Sam broke off the kiss, Tig felt slightly light headed. He had waited a long time to do that. She pulled her head back, but he didn't want to take his hands off her, as she felt so soft underneath his fingers.

"You shouldn't have," Sam whispered, looking a little dazed and confused.

"I know," Tig admitted. "But I wanted to."


	13. Jax V

Hi! What happened to all the reviewers? I haven't received a single one the past chapters! Anyway I still want you to know that this _is _a Jax/OC fic, but Tara has always been present in Jax's life and I can't just ignore it happened. I will upload the next chapters after I received some reviews! Please enjoy reading and have a nice evening!

* * *

**JAX**

His son had changed everything. It had changed the way he looked at the world, the way he looked at the club. It made him think about his father, how he wanted the club to be. Would he have agreed with the path it had taken today? Jax vowed that when he became president, he would kill off the gun business and start looking for legitimate businesses to run. He never wanted to look at his son from behind a glass wall, wearing an orange jumpsuit. That was not the way he wanted his life to be.

Jax looked up from the Harley manual he was ready, when he felt his phone buzzing. Swiftly he retrieved it from his back pocket, noticing he had two unread message. He pressed the button to view them, and saw one was from Tara and one from Megan.

_Hey, Jax. Wondering how it's going with Abel and everything. Maybe we can meet up later? X Meg_

He had completely left Megan in the dark after seeing Abel in the hospital, not bothering to text or call her back. Jax had to admit he wanted to kiss her at the fundraiser, but seeing his son had changed his priorities. He would call her sooner or later.

Tara's text message read: _Are you coming to check Abel today?_

A grin covered his face. He would never pass up on a moment to spend time with his son, and actually he quite enjoyed seeing Tara as well.

Him and Tara went even further back than him and Megan. What had been between them, was love, whereas what had been between him and Meg had been something else. Jax had tried to fill up the space Tara had left when they broke up, by hooking up with Megan. It had worked in some way, but Jax had never expected it to grow into something more. They were from two different worlds that clashed in each and every way possible.

_Yes, I'll be there soon X, _Jax texted back.

* * *

Like he had promised, Jax reached the hospital in no time. He was all excited about seeing his son again, but he had to admit, he was also a little excited about seeing Tara again.

He found her standing outside Abel's room. He was still being kept in the incubator as they still needed to keep track of how his organs were functioning. It was all fine by Jax, as long as he was getting healthier.

"Hey," he greeted Tara, surprising himself a little when he planted a kiss on her cheek, placing his hand on her hip. "How's he doing?"

He could see Tara was a little startled by his action, but she didn't step back or refuse him. "He's doing well. He keeps getting stronger."

"Good," Jax smiled. Putting some of the soap on his hands before entering the hospital room. Tara followed him inside, standing next to him as he watched Abel sleep. She was standing so close, he could smell her perfume, which was mixed a little with the smell of disinfectant. Suddenly he wanted to get closer to her, to take her hand, to kiss her, but he stopped himself. Jax didn't know if Tara still felt the same way about him as she had done before, and what if she ends up breaking his heart again? It had happened before.

He continued to stare at Abel, watching how he breathed in, and breathed out. How his tiny hand flexed every now and again. Jax wondered what he was dreaming about.

* * *

Jax had stayed with Abel for as long as he could, but eventually Tara told him he had to go, as they had to run some tests on him. Even though he could spend his whole day watching his son, he had obliged and gave Tara a peck on the cheek before he left.

He found his mother in her office at the garage, her eyes focused on some kind of brochure. "Hey," he greeted her as he sat down on the desk, stretching his legs out in front of him. "Abel's doing good."

Gemma looked up and put down the brochure upon hearing Abel's name. "That's great, honey. I always knew he'd survive."

Jax smiled, and noticed that brochure that was laying upon the desk was showing some of the studies that Yale offered. _Yale?_ Jax didn't understand what Gemma was doing with that brochure, he knew she didn't had the right qualifications to ever go to an Ivy League school.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked, curiously.

Gemma nodded. "Look, I gotta tell you something."

Jax picked up the brochure, looking at all the studies they offered. There were subjects he didn't even know existed, and looking at the tuition fees, this university was _really_ expensive.

"I think Megan is hiding something," Gemma started. "Something's not adding up."

Jax looked up from the brochure. "What do you mean?" He had to admit, he still didn't fully understand why she left Yale near to the end of her study, but who was he to judge her?

"Why the hell would she leave Yale? And she's definitely not using her parents money right now. It doesn't seem right."

He sighed. The only thing he wanted to worry about right now was his son, and nothing else. The club had already to many worries of their own, with the IRA and the 9-ers and everything, Jax did not need to worry about what Megan might be hiding.

"Look, mom. I don't really care about what she's hiding," Jax said, playing with a pen that was lying on the desk.

"I do, Jax," Gemma contradicted. "You can't trust her. Not until we find out what she's hiding."

"_We_?" Jax recited. "I'm not helping you. Like I said, I don't really care. She's not my problem."

Gemma raised her eyebrows. "Well, you can't get involved with her before _I_ find out what's going on."

"We're not involved," Jax said tonelessly. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. At first, he thought he wanted to get involved with Meg, but then Tara came back into the picture and it changed everything again. He knew he should let go of Tara, but something was stopping him, he _couldn't_ forget about her. But he had to admit Meg was also present in the back of his mind, which complicated everything even further.

"You better not be," Gemma replied, picking the brochure up again, examining its every detail, as if she was going to find the answer within.


	14. Clay I

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming, they motivate me :) Hopefully I can get the next chapter up before I go to work tomorrow morning. A little teaser to the upcoming chapters: you will find out about Meg's secret. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**CLAY**

Clay had done everything he could, calling and visiting every contact he had, but none of them would agree to buy more guns off SAMCRO. This was a problem, as he was still bound by the deal he had made with the Irish. Retreating to his office at the house, he thought long and hard about fixing the problem. The simply truth was, the guns needed to be sold, willing or unwillingly.

He had called Tig over to the house, wanting to inform him on the plan he had made. Clay knew the plan was a little extreme, but he could not think of any other solutions and he knew Tig was loyal to him, he would do anything Clay would ask him to do.

"What's up," Tig said when he entered the office where Clay was still seated. He leaned against the desk, placing his hands besides him to support himself.

Clay took a drag from the cigar he was smoking. "We have to take care of the drug business," Clay started, filling the room with the smoke he breathed out. "No one wants to take them off our hands, but have we ever accepted no for an answer?" Tig shook his head.

"What am I gonna ask from you is a lot, I know that. But it's something that has to happen." He rested the cigar on the ashtray and leaned forward, rubbing his hands together. "You're gonna go to the 9-ers, and you're gonna tell them they are going to buy more guns from us."

"What if they can't buy them?" Tig answered, he ruffled his brows.

"They can buy them, and they will buy them," Clay continued. "If they don't, you are gonna tell them we're murdering one of the Mayans and we will frame the murder on them. With this heat they are getting from the ATF, they definitely do not want to be associated with a murder."

Tig waited a moment to reply. "You want me to bribe them?"

"That's exactly what I want you to do." Clay leaned back in his chair.

Clay knew this method was a little extreme, but the 9-ers did not form a big threat to them. He didn't fear no one, but he'd rather have the 9-ers after him, than the Mayans and the Irish. This was the only way it could work.

"Okay," Tig confirmed. As always his loyalty to Clay was profounding.

"I knew I could count on you, Tiggy," Clay smiled, stood up and walked over to Tig to give him a hand.

"When you want me to do it?" he asked.

"Today. The Irish are getting impatient."

* * *

He drove to the hospital as soon as possible after he heard Wendy had OD'd again. Instead of taking his motorcycle, he took the car. The arthritis in his hands were getting worse, and he had ridden so much today already, he couldn't take another mile. Besides, he had already sent Tig to Leroy, and he didn't want to ride alone, especially not as the president of the club.

Clay got there before after everyone else, which was exactly the way he planned it. A nurse pointed him towards the room where she was recovering from her suicide attempt. He was eager to find out what drove her over the edge again, since he knew she had promised to Jax she would go to rehab.

"Good afternoon, Wendy," he spoke, walking in the room. He could see she was still very weak, he didn't require much of her, he only needed answers.

She didn't speak, but looked him dead in the eye.

"I'm not coming to hurt you, I just need some answers," Clay explained, resting his hands on the end of Wendy's bed. "Who was behind this?"

"Behind what?" Wendy managed to stumble, her voice hoarse.

Clay wasn't stupid. She hadn't OD'd on her own. How the hell would she be able to get crank inside of a hospital without any help?

"Who gave you the crank?" he continued. "You did not buy or bring it yourself, so someone has given it to you."

Wendy sighed, but didn't reply. Clay took a few steps forward, hoping to put a little more pressure on her. "You can tell me, Wendy. Nothing will happen," he smiled as he made his promise. "I mean, you ruined it already, telling me who supplied you wouldn't do you any more harm."

Besides from the fact that she definitely wasn't working alone, he was also interested in the supplier of the crank. SAMCRO worked hard to keep drugs out of Charming, and if a dealer managed to slip past them, he needed to be taken care of.

"You promise you'll leave me alone?" Wendy asked.

Clay raised his hands. "Of course."

"It was Gemma," she spoke. "She gave me the crank, told me how I was never gonna be a mother to Abel. She wanted me to kill myself."

Clay didn't see that one coming. His _wife_ supplied this bitch with crank?

"Are you telling the truth?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yes! I would not lie, Clay," Wendy replied. Her voice sounded sincere and Clay knew she was telling the truth.

_What the fuck was Gemma thinking?_

* * *

Clay found his wife sitting at the dining table, going through a box of old baby photos of Jax and Thomas. He walked up behind her, and then sat down on the chair next to hers, looking at the pictures spread out on the table. He noticed none of the pictures had John Teller on them.

"Are you insane?" Clay asked, cutting right to the chase.

Gemma looked up, frowning. "What?" she snapped.

"I know about Wendy, Gem."

Gemma dropped the picture she was holding and sighed. "It had to be done," she stated.

Clay loved his wife very dearly, but sometimes he could not grasp at the things she was thinking. Getting Wendy to commit suicide would not make things better, it would rather complicate things further. If Wendy could prove it was Gemma who gave her the crank, it wouldn't be impossible for her to get custody over Abel.

"You made a mistake, Gemma," Clay told her. "It wasn't your place to do that. Jax wanted to deal with her himself. And do you have any idea what will happen if it blows back on you?!"

"Relax, she's not going to tell anyone." Gemma picked up the photo again, studying it, acting like the whole situation was not a big deal.

"She told _me_," Clay stated.

Gemma shrugged.

"Next time you pull something like that, tell me first, okay?" Clay took both of her hands and held them. Even though he still didn't agree with her, he didn't want to fight.

"Will do," Gemma smiled.

"Well, you better go and shoot her up again, but make sure you really kill her this time so she can't tell anyone what you did," Clay joked.


	15. Jax VI

Posted the wrong chapter earlier, hopefully I'll do it right this time, lol.

Didn't have the time to upload the chapter this morning, but here it is anyway! Please let me know what _you_ think is Meg's secret! I'm very curious to know what you think! Thanks!

* * *

**JAX**

He had spotted Clay sitting at the table. Jax walked towards him, slamming the door shut behind him. He did not bother to sit down. "You made that call without me," he started. "You didn't even let the club vote."

Clay lit up his cigar. "There was no time," he said, taking tiny drags in between to make sure his cigar was lit.

"I can't believe you did that, Clay." Jax shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "What if Leroy goes to the Mayans, explaining the offer you made him. This could all blow back on us."

"It won't, Jax," Clay said confident.

He sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue about it. Clay was never going to admit he was wrong in the matter, he was too proud for that. "This will be last time you made a call like that without the club's consent. You might be president, but doesn't mean you are untouchable."

"Are you threatening me?" Clay said, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm warning you," Jax replied.

This could not go on for longer, Jax decided. Clay could not make big decisions like that without a club vote. Even Jax, didn't know about it, and as a VP he was entitled to knowing. He couldn't blame Tig for not telling, as he knew Tig was extremely loyal to Clay, and he only did what was asked of him. This club wasn't a perfect democracy, but it was never meant to be a dictatorship. Clay couldn't just ignore his fellow members.

* * *

Jax decided to go and check on Abel as a attempt to get Clay's decision out of his mind. He'd always thought a child would be a burden, but lately Abel was proving to be more of a salvation, offering the peacefulness Jax needed to clear his head.

The familiar hospital smell welcomed him. He was spending almost every day at St. Thomas, seeing Abel and sometimes seeing Tara as well. He wished he could spend more time with her, but he knew she was working and had to be professional. Sometimes, he looked through the blinds inside Wendy's room. He watched how she was mindlessly watching some cartoon on the television, not even responding when a nurse came to bring her food. Jax couldn't bring himself to talk to her, even though he wondered why she tried to commit suicide again.

He found Abel sleeping in his incubator. He was wearing the blue hat with the Sons of Anarchy logo which Gemma had made specially for him. It made Jax smile to see his son wearing it, maybe he could follow in his fathers footsteps and become president of the club one day. He'd would like to see that.

The door opened and Tara entered, a folder with papers in her hand. She wore a stethoscope around her neck.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were here," Tara said surprised.

Jax smiled softly. "I can go if you need me too? I just really wanted to see him."

"No, that's alright. Just need to fill in some forms." Tara walked over to the monitors and pressed some buttons before writing it all down in the folder. There were times when Jax wished he knew what it all meant, all the machines and the numbers, but then again he never really did his best in school. He always knew he was destined to be an outlaw.

"Gemma visited this morning," Tara told him, her back towards him.

"Did she behave?" Jax smirked, already knowing the answer.

"She didn't say anything, actually," Tara replied. "Not to me at least. She read Abel a story."

"Do you think he can hear us?" he asked, shifting his gaze from Tara to his son.

"Yeah. I think so."

Tara came to stand next to him and they both watched the baby for a few minutes with only the sounds of the machines breaking the silence.

Jax felt the sudden urge to take her hand, to hold her, but he wasn't sure how she'd feel about that. But Tara was standing so close to him that he could feel her body heat, he could hear her breathing, he could smell the scent of the shampoo she used on her hair.

"I missed you so much, Tara," he suddenly found himself saying.

He turned his body towards her and without thinking, wrapped her in his arms. She didn't back up, didn't push him away, which allowed Jax to move his head next to hers, burying his face in her hair, taking in her smell.

The door opened, causing Tara to shoot backwards, separating herself from Jax.

Gemma stood in the doorway. She raised one eyebrow and waited for either an explanation or for Tara to leave.

Jax rubbed the back of his head, his head still flustered from what had happened.

"I'm gonna go, check on… something…," Tara mumbled, pointing towards the door. She took her folder with Abel's papers with her.

When she was out of sight, Jax turned to his mom. "Don't say anything," he spoke, leaving her behind with Abel.

* * *

On his way back to his house, Jax decided to stop at the small grocery store on the corner of where he lived, as he had left his pack of cigarettes back at the clubhouse. He parked his bike near the curb, knowing he would definitely get a ticket if he parked it this way, but he was just going to pop in and out.

Jax removed his helmet, ran his fingers through his hair and turned off the engine. It wasn't until he swung his leg over the saddle when he noticed Megan standing on the opposite side of the road. He didn't recognize she man she was talking to, which bothered him slightly. Charming was a small place, and he knew or recognized most of the people living in it. But not this guy. He had dark, curly hair and was just slightly taller than Megan was. He wore a pair of jeans and a checkered blouse.

He noticed that the look on Meg's face wasn't happy. She was telling him something, pointing at him occasionally. The guy replied to her and tried to take her arm, which she quickly pulled back and she shot him a look that would scare even Jax. Could the guy have anything to do with what Gemma was telling him about?

Just when Jax wanted to interfere, they both went their opposite ways. His eyes followed Megan. She had crossed her arms and was staring to the concrete sidewalk as she walked away, a frown upon her face. His gaze went to the guy, who looked just as unhappy as she was.

"Jax, you know I have to give you a ticket if you park your bike here," Unser, the chief of the police told him. He turned around. He hadn't noticed him standing behind him.

"Do you know who that guy is?" Jax asked, ignoring what Unser had just told him. Even though Unser was a cop, he was still pretty loyal to the club, unlike the new deputy chief Hale. He pointed to the guy, who was about to cross the street.

"Never seen him before," Unser replied.

"Strange," Jax mumbled, before asking Unser if he could quickly get a pack of cigarettes from the store. "Then I'll move the bike, I promise."


	16. Megan IV

This chapter was a lot of fun to write! Definitely let me know what you think after you've read it, I would love to know your reaction. Thanks!

* * *

**MEGAN**

She couldn't believe he came to Charming. After all he had done, after basically ruining her life, he had the nerve to come after her? Meg shook her head as she walked away from him, her arms crossed. She told him if he came near her again, she'd call the police, but frankly she didn't really have anything against him. He had never stalked her or anything, so she couldn't take a restraining order out against him. Going to the police was pointless, but it was the only thing she had to threaten him with.

Meg had been walking back home from work, when she had run into him. At first she didn't recognize him, as she had tried to erase him from her memory. But there he was, standing in front of her. It was as if the past she was so desperately trying to leave behind, had come back to haunt her.

"Hey, Megan," Tyler had spoken.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here," Megan had hissed back.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," he replied with a smile. A smile she used to love, but now it only made her blood boil.

"I don't have time for this." Meg turned around, going back the way she came, maybe he wouldn't go after her, but she heard his footsteps following her.

"Meg, just let me explain, okay? Maybe over some coffee?" Tyler tried, walking behind her.

"No, thanks," Meg said bluntly, fastening her pace.

"Don't be like this," he grabbed her arm, trying to make her stop. "I came all the way from Connecticut to see you, the least you could do is have some coffee with me."

"I didn't _ask_ for you to come here, Tyler. I'm not obliged to do anything." She pulled her arm back. "And don't touch me."

"Now you are just being a bitch," Tyler remarked.

"Excuse me?" Megan said full of disbelief. How dare he call her a bitch? "I am not the one who ruined everything. You ruined Yale, you ruined my relationship with my family, you _broke_ my heart."

"My career is ruined as well, Megan. Don't forget that."

"Yeah, but you _chose_ to do so! It was you who started it, it was you who said we should continue, it was you who took advantage of me and it was you who betrayed me."

Her mind travelled all the way back to Yale, back to when everything was still right, back to the time she had tried to push away. She had met Tyler at a bar somewhere in a small town in Connecticut she was passing through. They hit it off, and it wasn't long before Megan was in love with him. Tyler was nice, cute, loving, intelligent, everything what you would want in a man. It all seemed too good to be true, which was exactly the case.

When Megan had went to her first course in the new semester, she found out her professor was Tyler Fields, the exact same Tyler she had been dating for the past month. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him standing in front of the blackboard, dressed in a fancy suit, talking about plea bargaining or something like that. Her jaw dropped, but he had given her a wink and continued with the lecture, as if nothing was wrong.

They had met up after the lecture, when all the other students were gone. Meg knew it was wrong, and she tried to break it off, but Tyler insisted it would be alright, nothing was going to happen and naïve as Meg was, she believed him.

At first Meg was too paranoid to show acknowledge his existence at the faculty. Dating a professor was against all the rules in the book. But Tyler always winked, or smiled at her when he passed her in the hallway or at the street and after a while she began to feel more comfortable.

Megan figured no one would notice, as most people would be too busy with their study anyway. Even her close friends didn't notice, _at first_. They had been together for about four months when her friend Leslie started to notice something.

"He always gives you better grades than me," she remarked one lecture. "And my essay was definitely better, no offence."

She had to admit Tyler always gave her a higher mark than she deserved, and she had told him multiple times not to, but he'd never listen. Megan was always the paranoid one, while Tyler was always more laid back, relaxed. He acted like nothing could hurt him.

"He's always staring at your ass when you walk by," her other friend Damon had told her once.

"No, he does not," Meg bit back, even though she knew Tyler probably did.

She really began having doubts when Tyler was starting to bring up topics such as marriage. He was quite a bit older than she was, and he wanted to settle down. But Megan hadn't even finished school and her internship yet and she was not ready for such a commitment.

Their relationship managed to go unseen for six months, but then on a Thursday, someone had spotted them. Tyler had given her a passionate kiss in the empty hallway. Megan thought she had made sure no one had seen then, but apparently, someone had seen them. Until this day, she still didn't know who ratted them, as she school board claimed it was an anonymous tip.

But than it turned out Megan wasn't the only one Tyler was seeing, oh no. He was seeing more students, all of Meg's year. When she heard about this, she felt disgusted. She felt used, and heartbroken. Tyler had probably talked about marriages with all his other lovers as well. How could she ever think this relationship was healthy to begin with?

The consequences for both her and Tyler were great. He obviously lost his job and the titles he had earned, and probably couldn't teach anything ever again, while Meg was kicked off Yale, loosing everything she had worked for in the past years, including her scholarships. But what might be the worst was the fact that her family basically disowned her. She was a shame of the family, she ruined the Montgomery name and that was when Megan moved back to Charming, the only place on earth where she might feel at home.

She snapped back to the present. To her surprise, Tyler was still standing in front of her. "Just go, okay?" she asked.

"Meg," Tyler pleaded. "You have to know it was only you who ever mattered for me, the others – "

"Oh, please. Cut the crap," Meg said. What he was telling her was just some stupid trick to win her back. But that was not going to happen, she wasn't going to fall for it.

"I'm going to walk away now, and if I swear to God, if you follow me, I will hurt you," she threatened. Meg knew she couldn't really hurt him, but it was more a way of letting him know she was serious. "Don't come after me, okay. We are done, and I don't want to see your face again, not ever."

Megan walked back the way she came, and when she looked around she saw that Tyler had headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

When Megan finally closed the door of her apartment, she was able to breathe again. The whole way home she had looked over her shoulders, but no one had been following her. But still she had to admit, she was a little scared. If Tyler found out she moved to Charming, he could also find out where exactly she lived. To be sure Meg locked her door and closed her curtains.

Even though she hadn't really heard from Jax since the fundraiser, she decided to call him. Megan couldn't take it anymore, she had to come clean to him, especially with Tyler walking around town. Maybe he knew what to do with him if he continued to come after her, since the police would not do anything.

The phone rang twice before Jax picked up.

"Hey, darling," he greeted her, as if he hadn't ignored her the past few days.

"Hey," Meg greeted back. "So, I gotta tell you something I've been hiding from you…" This was going to be the first time she was going to tell her story to anyone, and to be honest, she felt a little nervous.

"Is it to do with that man I saw you talking to earlier? You didn't seem too happy."

Her heart skipped a beat. Jax had seen them?

"You saw us?" she asked. It was more of a rhetorical question than an actual question. "Yes, it's about him." And then she told Jax the whole story. She told him about how her and Tyler met, how he wanted to marry her, how he had other women in his life, how her family disowned her and about how she would never be a lawyer again.

"Shit," Jax responded to her story. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

Meg sighed. "It's not very easy for me to talk about. Still isn't, by the way. You are one of the few people who know, Jax."

"Is he still in Charming?"

Meg figured he was still here. Either he would go after her again, or spend the night and go back to Connecticut, or wherever he lived nowadays, in the morning. "Yeah, don't know where, though."

"Look, if he follows you, or talks to you again, and you feel threatened, call me. I will deal with him," Jax told her.

"Thank you so much, Jax," Meg answered gratefully. "I feel safer already."


	17. Samantha III

Thanks for reading all the chapters. Please review, as it motivates me to write further. If I can get a couple of reviews I will post another chapter in a few hours. Enjoy your evening!

* * *

**SAMANTHA**

Samantha woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing. She groaned, positioned herself differently and tried to fall asleep again. But after a minute or two, her phone buzzed again. "Jesus Christ," she muttered to herself, extending her arm to grab her phone from the nightstand.

She had stayed at Gemma's for last few nights, as she wasn't ready to face Dave again. Her bruises were healing well. Gemma had provided her with some kind of cream that reduced them quickly, and it really worked. A few days ago, the right side of her face was still blue, but now it was already toned in a yellow and green color.

_Babe, I need to talk to you. I'm sorry, where are you? I'm willing to change. I love you X Dave_

With the back of her hand she brushed a lock of hair out of her face, reading the message over and over. It appeared Dave had texted her multiple times that morning, and all the messages claimed he wanted to change and he still loved her.

She knew Gemma would never let her see Dave, but something inside of her wanted to see him desperately. Sam could take a gun with her, Gem had them lying all around the house, she wasn't going to miss one. Sam had to do this.

Gemma had picked up some of her clothes when Dave was at work, so Samantha had something to wear. Quickly she pulled on her jeans and a blue tank top. The sun was already streaming through the blinds into the guest bedroom, indicating she had slept in quite late. In fact, she was so late Gemma and Clay had already left the house. Seizing the moment, Megan pulled open some of the drawers in the kitchen counters and it wasn't long before she found a small handgun.

She shoved it in her bag and texted Dave she was coming. Sam was still mad at her husband and she wondered if she would ever be able to forgive him. But the text message had sounded so sincere, she couldn't ignore it. What if he was ready to change and she just ignored him? Everyone deserved a second chance.

##

Sam unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Hello?" she called. She had left her bag open, so she could reach for the gun quickly if necessary. She hadn't put on any make-up to conceal her bruises, she wanted Dave to see what he had done.

"I'm coming!" Dave responded. Sam heard his footsteps coming closer, her heartbeat creeping up when she saw him standing in the doorway. "I knew you'd come," he smiled.

"I only came here to talk," Sam stated.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to hit you, it just happened. It was out of my control," he said, gesturing with his hands that she should sit, but Sam kept standing close to the door. If this was some sort of trap, she wasn't going to fall for it.

"But I just wanted to let you know that I contacted a facility this morning. They are going to help me with my issues. I'm going to change, Sam, and then everything will be just as it was before."

"You are going to a facility?" she asked, full of disbelief. Could it be true? Could he really be trying to change?

"Yes! I told you! I'm going tonight." Dave sounded so happy when he spoke.

"Well, okay then," Sam said, not sure how to reply. "How long will you be there?"

"Don't know yet, but I can call you when I know." He stood up from the chair he had sat down on, and walked closer to her. Instinctively, Samantha took a step back, pressing herself against the door.

Dave put up his hands, indicating he didn't want to hurt her. "I was so scared when you left me. I thought you left me for good," he spoke. She could feel his eyes scanning her bruises he had caused.

For a moment, Samanatha had considered leaving him. She had put up with a lot of his shit, but domestic violence crossed the line. Being scared of your husband was no way of living, but him going to that facility might change everything. Things might get back to normal, like the way it was when they were newlyweds.

Only it couldn't ever go back to normal, not after the kiss she had shared with Tig. The kiss was supposed to feel wrong, but it had felt right, which scared her. Earlier she had told Gemma she was over Tig, but was she really? The kiss had sparked her feelings for him, feelings she thought she had buried away deep inside of her.

"I can't promise anything, Dave." Sam crossed her arms in front of her, trying to create some space between them. "You did the unforgivable."

"You are not thinking of a divorce, are you?" he sounded shocked.

"No," she admitted divorce was a little extreme. She still loved her husband, but she knew if he did it again, she was going to file for a divorce. A violent relationship is not one she wanted to be in. "But if you come out of that facility, and you aren't a changed man, then you leave me with no other choice."

"I understand," Dave spoke, nodding his head slightly.

"Well, good luck then…" Sam said a little awkwardly, not sure if she should give him a kiss.

"You aren't going to see me off?" he pouted slightly when he spoke, Sam was not sure if she liked that or not.

"No, I can't, sorry," she didn't tell him she was staying at Gemma's and she was never going to tell him about the Tig incident. "I will visit you though, and you can always call and text."

"Okay," he smiled and leaned forward, placing a kiss on her lips. Sam flinched when his lips touched hers, but she tried not to let it show.

"I gotta go," she stumbled, opening the door behind her. Sam clutched her bag to her tightly as she made her way out of the house. This was the last time she would see Dave before he would go to the facility. It felt liberating to know he wasn't there, but it was also a little scary, was she able to control herself around Tig? Sam didn't want to betray Dave, but sometimes her feelings took control of her body.

"Love you!" Dave called, when she was already at the end of the driveway.

Sam didn't reply.

* * *

Gemma was making lunch when she got back to her house. She stood behind the counter, putting together a salad with cheese and bacon. Realizing she hadn't eaten anything all day, Sam's stomach rumbled when she saw it.

"I went to get some fresh air," she explained before Gemma could ask.

"Okay," she said, rolling her eyes.

Before Sam could sit down at the dining table, Gemma asked her to get Clay and Tig as they would be joining them. "They're in the office," she added.

"Tig is here?" Sam asked, a little surprised. She knew she had to face him again, but she hadn't thought it would be so soon.

"Yeah, that a problem?" Gemma asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nope, not at all," Samantha mumbled, as she made her way over to the office.

She knocked twice before entering, not sure if they were discussing something private. "Lunch is ready," she said, standing in the doorway.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" Sam asked Tig as he was about to pass her in the doorway.

"Yeah, sure," he replied. They both went inside the office. Sam closed the door so Gemma wouldn't hear anything.

"Look, that kiss was a mistake," she started.

Tig sighed and closed his eyes, as if he couldn't believe what she was telling him.

"Did it feel like a mistake to you?" Tig snapped back.

Sam had to admit that it didn't feel like a mistake. But she had to listen to her head instead to her heart for once.

"Dave is checking in a facility, I'm not going to report him. I'm sorry to disappoint you, Tig." Samantha lowered her gaze and stared at the wooden floor.

"Sam, are you serious?" he asked. "You promised me you would report him."

"I know, but he's going to change. I spoke to him and he's checking in at the facility tonight. He's my husband, Tig! I can't just abandon him!"

A silence fell, and that was when Samantha knew she had hurt him.

"I'm really sorry, Tig," was the only thing she managed to say to him before he left, leaving her alone in the office.


	18. Jax VII

This chapter will feature more Jax/Megan, yay! Make sure to review!

* * *

**JAX**

Jax hadn't heard the car approaching, but the gun shots that followed quickly sent him to the ground. Bullets were flying everywhere, puncturing holes in everything that stood in it's path. "Get down!" Jax yelled, trying to see if anyone was hurt, but by the looks of it, the shooter had only shot up scraps of metal. He lifted his head a little, trying to see the shooter, but he only saw a black vehicle departing from the lot. The gun shots stopped and Jax was able to take a breath again.

He stayed on the ground for a moment, making sure they weren't coming back. When it was clear that it had stopped, he pushed himself up and looked around. Luckily there weren't many mechanics around today, and no customers were present on. "Anyone hurt?" he called out.

"I'm fine, brother!" he heard Chibs shout back.

Jax saw Tig standing at the end of the lot, looking out on the street. At first he wanted to call him back, as he was putting himself in danger by standing there. There was always a chance that the shooter could come back, but Tig kept standing.

He fastened his pace and soon he reached him at the end of the lot. "Did you get a good look at them?" Jax asked Tig.

"Mayans," Tig responded. "Definitely Mayans."

Jax raised his eyebrows, and looked up and down the street. There was no sign of the vehicle that just drove past them. "You sure?" he asked.

"Positive," Tig said, his hands on his hips.

"Fucking great," Jax mumbled. He didn't want to deal with this as well, he already had too much stuff on his plate as it was, but now they had to think of retaliation as the Mayans couldn't get away with this.

"Should I call Clay?" Tig suggested, retrieving his phone from his pocket.

"Yeah," Jax said, "I'll call the rest, we need to talk about what just happened."

##

SAMCRO soon gathered around the table. They had to discuss what they were going to do with this drive-by. Besides this pointing out the fractured relationships between the two MC's, this drive-by also caused quite some damage to the property. They were short of money as it was, so this was another blow to them.

"It had to be the Mayans," Tig explained. "I recognized the vehicle, plus who else could it be? We got no beef with other gangs."

Jax noticed a strange exchange of looks between Tig and Clay. Of course it could also have been the 9-ers, especially after the little bribe Clay had ordered. But even Jax had to admit, this drive-by wasn't exactly the way the 9-ers handled things.

"Well, we have to be sure it was them before we do anything rash," Clay said, which Jax agreed to.

"I'll contact someone, have a look into it. I know someone pretty close to the Mayans, he can confirm it's their vehicle," Chibs told.

Jax nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Jax felt his heartbeat creeping up when he heard a car driving up the lot, but after realizing it was an old truck instead of a black van, it calmed down. After a drive-by he always felt a little paranoid, you never knew when they would be coming for them again.

He had never seen the truck before, but once he gotten he a closer look, he realized Megan was behind the wheel. He dropped what he was working on, and walked towards her, wondering what she was doing with that piece of shit.

"Hey," Jax greeted, resting his hand on the hood, leaning slightly.

"Hey," Meg replied with a smile. "I got a favor to ask… Can you fix this thing?"

Jax had another look at the truck. The blue paintwork had scratches all over it and it was covered in rust from top to bottom. The tires looked like they were about to blow out any minute and by the looks of it, the interior was in an even worse state.

"Did you buy this?" Jax asked. She should've asked him to come with her, he knew more about motorcycles than about cars, but he would've never bought this truck.

"Yeah…," Meg replied. "Is it that bad?"

"It's pretty bad, yes," Jax replied laughing.

"Oh my god, Jax," he heard Meg say. "What the hell happened here?" She was referring to the car that was covered in bullet holes and the empty shells that were laying on the ground. Half-Sack hadn't gotten around to clean them up yet.

Jax sighed. "It was nothing, Meg. No need to worry."

"But those are _bullet_ holes." She looked around with a shocked look on her face. Jax realized she might have never seen a firefight between the two rival MC's before. It could well possibly be that she never even held a gun. He was so used to it, it was sometimes hard to imagine someone who hadn't lived among flying bullets for the past years.

"Yeah…," Jax didn't really know what to say, as he didn't want to go into detail to what exactly happened. It was none of Megan's business and besides, she would be an accessory if the police ever decided to question them. It was better if she knew nothing at all.

"Are you alright?" Meg asked.

Jax was a little shocked when he heard her asking if he was alright. He never didn't hear that often. Most of the time, people would be angry, telling him that he was being careless and people could get hurt. Megan was one of the few people asking how he was doing. It surprised him, in a good way.

"Yes," he replied. "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Megan had a worried look, "You sure? It doesn't look _fine_ around here."

He took her hand into his. "Yes, I'm sure, darling."

* * *

Because of the drama at the garage, Jax had completely forgot about visiting Abel in the hospital. He was supposed to come out of the incubator soon and Jax had always made daily visits, but today he hadn't thought about it all. He knew Tara would be worried because he hadn't been there and before he knew it, his cellphone went off. _Tara_, the screen read.

"Hey," Jax said, picking up the phone while trying to think of a way to explain the situation.

"Jax, where are you?" Tara confronted him. Her hostility surprised him.

"I got hold up at the clubhouse, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"What could be more important than your son?"

Jax decided to tell her. He couldn't think of a better excuse anyway. She was right, there was nothing more important than Abel, which was exactly why he couldn't lie to her. "There was a drive-by, Tara. I had to take care of it."

"Oh my god, Jax," he heard her speak. "How could that happen?"

"I don't know," Jax responded. He couldn't really go into detail in their beef with the Mayans.

"Jesus… What if you got killed? What would've happened to Abel?"

"I didn't get killed, Tara," Jax defended. He didn't want to think what would happen if he would've died, but he didn't. It was as simple as that.

"You really have to be more careful. You're not putting only yourself in danger, but others as well."

"I know that, but this was beyond my control, Tara." Jax didn't really know why she was acting strange. She knew the lifestyle Jax was leading, this news should hardly come to a surprise to her. SAMCRO encountered multiple drive-by's a year, and they always survived. He knew he was taking a risk by dealing in guns, but the only thing he had even known was outlaw. Unlike Tara, he did not have a degree, he had no other options than to giving his life for the club.

"Just be careful, okay?" Tara said, before she hung up.

* * *

Jax was glad when he reached his house. Finally he could put this madness behind him and spend some time by himself. He found he was enjoying his own company a lot, lately. It gave him the space to think.

However when he parked his bike on the drive-way, he found his mother's car already waiting for him. _There goes my peace and quiet_, Jax thought, sighing softly. He had looked forward to the solace for the whole day.

"Hey," he greeted his mother once he stepped through the front door.

Gemma was sitting on the couch, a cigarette in her left hand. By the looks of it she had been cleaning the house, as the place looked absolutely spotless. "You don't have to do this," Jax said, referring to the cleaning.

"I hate clutter, you know that," Gemma replied, taking a drag.

Jax held out his hand and took the cigarette from Gemma, taking a drag from it as well.

"And besides, we need to talk," she continued.

"About what?" Jax sat down next to her.

"Tara." Gemma spoke her name with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"What about her?" Somehow Jax knew it would be about either her, or Megan. Gemma always hated the women he was seeing.

"You shouldn't be around her so often, Jax. She's bad for you," she explained.

Jax scoffed. He felt like he was nineteen all over again, when he had received basically the same speech from his mother.

"I'm serious. She has done nothing but hurt you. Remember what a mess you were when she left for Chicago? I have no doubt she could hurt you all over again."

Jax remembered that time very well. Tara had just got up and left Charming, leaving him and his feelings for her behind.

"Mom, she saved Abel's life," Jax tried to find something positive.

"Yeah, and that's her job. It has nothing to do with you." Gemma put out the cigarette in the ashtray, and immediately lit a new one.

Jax knew there was some truth in what his mother was saying, he just didn't want to acknowledge it. Instead of asking him if he was alright, like Megan had done, Tara had gotten angry at him, while she knew his lifestyle better than Megan did. Maybe his mother was right on some parts, but she had left out the parts of the moments when Tara made him feel amazing. It made him wonder if he could have that same feeling with Megan, as he had to admit he was enjoying her company more and more.

He sighed, as it was getting too complicated.


	19. Megan V

Do you guys still want me to continue this story? I'm getting almost no reviews, lately :( I've planned a lot more chapters for this story so it's far from over. I enjoy writing it, but do you guys enjoy reading it? This chapter is a little short, but I'll upload another later to make up for it. Thanks!

* * *

**MEGAN**

A policeman had asked her to come to the station. "You need to come with me, ma'am," he had spoken, softly putting his hand on her back to push her towards the station. Meg frowned, as she couldn't remember doing anything illegal lately. Her stomach was fluttering as they neared the police station. She didn't know what she was going to be accused of, but she felt nervous all the same.

"What is happening?" she asked him, as he brought her to a questioning room.

"You've done nothing wrong," he told her, a soft comforting smile on his face.

The room she was placed in made her even more nervous. It felt exactly like the questioning scenes in the film and series she had been watching. _Should I call a lawyer?_ Meg had no idea what the procedure for this was and shouldn't they have read her her rights? Back at Yale she was specialized in divorce and family matters, not criminal justice.

A woman with blonde hair and a blow-out entered the room. She was wearing a neatly pressed blue suit, which looked quite expensive. She didn't look like a regular cop.

"I'm Agent Stahl," the woman spoke while sitting down in front of the chair opposite from Megan. "I'm from the ATF."

_ATF? What would they want with me?_ It was all very confusing, and Meg didn't really know what to do. "What am I charged with?" she managed to mutter.

"Charged?" the ATF agent laughed. "No, darling, you're not charged. What made you think that? We actually need something from you."

Megan wondered if this was about Yale, but it couldn't possibly be, this was the ATF, they dealt with drug cartels and other stuff, not student-teacher relationships.

"We have been keeping an eye on you for a week now, and we've noticed you're involvement with SAMCRO."

"I'm not _involved_ with SAMCRO," Meg defended. She had only been to the clubhouse a few times and she didn't know anything about what was going on there. If they wanted to know anything, they should go to Gemma, not her.

"But you are with Jax Teller, which is about the same thing," Agent Stahl continued. "We are trying to bring down that MC and we need your help to do it."

"What?" Meg said, raising her eyebrows. She had no problem with the Sons of Anarchy, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"We need you to get _more_ involved with Jax, and find out about what exactly they are doing. You will report your findings back to us."

Megan couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this agent asking her to spy on SAMCRO? She would never do that, she couldn't. What would happen to her if they found out she was ratting them to the ATF. She shuddered at the thought.

"I'm not doing that," Meg replied firmly.

"You are doing it," the agent persisted.

Megan came to the conclusion she wasn't liking this ATF agent.

"You can't force me," Megan said. "Besides, they won't tell me anything. They keep their business to themselves."

Meg pushed her chair backwards and stood up. "If I'm not charged with anything, then I'm free to go right?"

* * *

When she was outside she heard her phone going off in her bag. Before picking up she walked to a spot in the shade, as the sun was still blazing high up in the sky. Her phone didn't recognize the number, but she took the call anyway.

"Hello?" she said, fishing a lipstick out of her bag. She applied the lipstick again inn the reflection of the car window she was standing next to, as it had faded due to the heat.

"Megan?" she recognized Tyler's voice from anywhere.

"What the fuck, Tyler. I told you not to contact me," Megan snapped. Her day was getting better and better, first that stupid ATF bitch, now this asshole.

"I know, Meg, but I had to let you know that I'm going to leave Charming, okay? I will be out of your life for good."

"Than just leave, you didn't have to tell me," Meg said. She didn't believe a word that was coming from his mouth. He was still in Charming and he was probably telling her this to let her think he has left Charming. But Megan wasn't born yesterday.

"I thought you'd be happy," Ty spoke.

"I _am _happy," Meg said. She put the lipstick back into her bag and leaned softly against the car. It wasn't hers, but she made sure not to scratch it.

"You don't sound happy." _Is this conversation going somewhere?_

"I will be happy if you leave me alone, like I told you," Meg reacted.

"Okay, I'm sorry. This will be the last time I speak to you, then."

"I certainly hope so."

"Bye Megan. See you again in another life."

* * *

This wasn't exactly the way Meg had wanted to spend her day off from work. After Tyler had hung up she had quickly done her groceries and she had retreated back to her bedroom, thinking about everything that had happened today.

Jax told her she should call if she felt threatened, but after the proposal she had gotten from the ATF, she didn't dare to. For all she knew they were tapping her phone calls. After the drive-by at the lot, she didn't want to bring the ATF onto their backs.

Maybe it would be better to meet up in person. This way she could tell him about the ATF and about Tyler contacting her. But then again she didn't want Jax to do anything rash. Him attacking a visitor of Charming would definitely bring unwanted attention to him.

Making the right decision was though. If she contacted him, he could protect her from Tyler, but he could be getting into problems himself. However when she didn't contact him, she protected Jax but she put herself in danger.

Meg came to the conclusion there was no right decision.


	20. Jax VIII

**JAX**

Jax had been waiting for this day for a long time now, and he couldn't believe it had arrived. Finally, he could take Abel home. His son was finally confirmed healthy and he was ready to come out of the incubator. He felt flooded with a joy and glee when he thought about laying his son in the crib in his very own bedroom.

Gemma had decorated the bedroom a few weeks back and Jax had to admit that it looked amazing. The walls were painted blue and all the furniture was white. There was a comfy chair in the corner and Abel's name was spelled across the wall. She had also gotten him various toys, so he had something to play with once he got a little older.

He rode with Gemma to the hospital, as he wasn't able to bring Abel home on his bike. Jax would've loved to bring his son home by himself, but there was no way that Gemma was going to pass up on that moment. He knew she loved Abel just as much as he did.

"Can't believe the day finally came," Gemma mumbled as they walked down the hallway towards Abel's room.

"Me neither," Jax agreed.

Tara was waiting inside the room with Abel already in her arms, ready to go, much to Gemma's dismay. Jax remembered their conversation, about Tara only hurting him. He had wondered the whole night if it was true, but upon seeing his son his worries suddenly vanished like snow in the sun.

"Hey, little guy," he smiled as he took him from Tara. Their hands brushed together but he didn't even notice it, as he was too occupied with Abel. "You are coming home with me today."

He held his son in his arms for a moment, before giving him to Gemma so she could put him in the stroller she had brought with her. Abel looked tiny in his blue Sons of Anarchy hat, but Jax remembered how tiny he was in the beginning. It was amazing to see how much he'd grown.

Gemma left the room to go outside with Abel, leaving only Tara and Jax behind.

"So, I guess this ends my daily visits," Jax began.

"Yeah," Tara answered. "I gotta go, have to assist a surgery. Drive safe, okay?"

Jax nodded. "See you around." He wanted to step forward to give her a kiss, but the coldness he heard in her voice told him not to. He didn't know whether it was because Tara was busy, or was it done on purpose? Was Gemma right after all?

* * *

All day long Meg's and Tara's face haunted him. He was comparing the two constantly, wondering what he would do. Jax always thought Tara was the one for him, but lately things between them were changing as Meg had also come into the picture.

Back in high school he had hooked up with her because she was hot, but since she moved back to Charming he had noticed what a lovely character she had as well. She was caring, kind and for some reason Jax felt a bit protective over her. Once she told him about the Yale-thing, he noticed he had developed feelings for her. Feelings he didn't quite understand, yet.

It felt like he was drifting away for Tara towards Megan, and that scared him a little.

Jax decided to drive by the store where Megan worked, hoping he could see her for a little while. He parked his bike in one of the empty parking spaces along Main Street. It was cloudy today, which was a welcome change to the blaring hot sun of California. He couldn't wait until it was fall, as the weather was still hot, but bearable, perfect riding weather.

He swung his leg over the leather seat, stepping off. He secured his helmet to the bike and put his sunglasses on. There were quite a lot of people out and about today, as the shops were bursting with potential customers.

The store was only a few yards from where Jax was standing, and when he was about to walk over he noticed someone to his right. _Is that Megan's teacher?_

The teacher he had seen Megan talking to a few days earlier, was standing in front of the store, looking in. Jax didn't know if Meg was working today, but the teacher was definitely staring at someone. He had a bad feeling about this, so he fastened his pace and walked towards the guy.

"What are you still doing here?" Jax confronted him. He didn't know if the teacher had been in contact with Meg, as she hadn't called him yet. But still, Jax wanted to see this psycho out of his town.

"It's a free country, I can go and stand where I want," the teacher replied.

"You are wrong about that. You are in Charming, here you follow _my_ rules." Jax felt his fists clenching, and he had to hold himself back before he punched the teacher in the face.

"Oh well, excuse me," the teacher turned his head back to the window and stared inside. Jax followed his gaze, but noticed he didn't see Megan inside.

"Are you looking for Megan?" he asked.

"Does it matter who I'm looking for?" the teacher replied.

"As the matter of fact, it does actually," Jax continued.

The teacher turned around, inched up close to Jax and looked him right in the eye. "You think you are so special, don't you? That you are the Prince of Charming and no one can hurt you. Newsflash, mister, Megan is not interested in you. She'll be the one thing you will_ never_ get."

That was the last straw. "You just made a huge mistake," Jax said, before he raised his arm, curled his hand into a fist and let it collide with the teacher's face. Jax couldn't even remember his name, but right now the only thing that mattered was making sure the guy would never enter Charming again.

The ex-professor reacted quickly, but not quick enough. Jax was a lot more experienced than he was, and he was able to counter all of the teacher's blows. He punched high and low, hitting the guy everywhere he could reach.

Soon he gave up, as he curled into a ball on the pavement. "Please," he muttered, spitting out blood, but Jax had no mercy and he didn't stop. People stopped who were shopping stopped to look at what was happening, but none of them had the nerve to interfere.

"If I see you near Charming or Megan again, I will kill you," Jax warned when he felt like he had taught the teacher a lesson.


	21. Gemma II

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! I know there has been a lack of Tig/Sam, but I'm currently writing more chapters for them. So far I have planned 38 chapters and the story isn't even closed to finished!

* * *

**GEMMA**

Gemma had received an unexpected phone call that morning. Megan had asked her if she could meet up at the garage, to which Gemma had agreed. She was very curious as to what exactly the occasion of Meg's visit was, and why she wanted to speak to Gemma. It was niot often that one of Jax's girls wanted to talk to her, voluntarily.

"Don't tell Jax I'm coming," she had said. "I want this to be between you and me."

Gemma had to admit that this girl was getting more interesting with every second. She was never a big fan of her back in the day, but lately Gemma warming up to her.

Megan had come down immediately. Gemma heard her knocking softly on the door of the office. She told her she could enter. "Shut the door," she had ordered.

"Okay," Meg said, sitting down on the old couch, taking in a breath.

She was wearing tight blue jeans, with a loose pink top that was perfect for this kind of weather. Gemma found it refreshing to see a girl on the lot who knew how to dress but not dress like a complete whore.

"I gotta tell you something," she continued. "Two things, actually."

Gemma nodded, knowing where this was going. Jax had told her about the teacher-thing the night before, after he had beaten him up on the street. Chief Unser had spotted them and quickly let Jax away from the scene so he couldn't be arrested. The teacher guy wouldn't dare to press charges, of course.

"Is this about Yale?" Gemma said, crossing her legs while lighting a cigarette.

Meg's eye widened. "You know?" she asked full of disbelief.

"Yeah, Jax told me last night. He beat up that teacher of yours in the street." Gemma took a drag before putting the cigarette on an ashtray.

"He did?" Again her voice was full of disbelief. "Is he gone now?"

"Yeah, I don't think he'll dare to come back."

"Oh my god." Megan leaned back into the couch and let out a huge sigh of relief. "I have to thank him for doing that!"

She wanted to stand up but Gemma could stop her in time. "You said you had to tell me two things?"

Meg sat back down again. "Oh right. Well, the ATF contacted me to spy on SAMCRO. I thought you should know."

"Shit," Gemma responded. "You serious?"

Meg nodded. "They questioned me at the station. I told them nothing, of course. Not that I know anything, but still. I didn't know if I should tell Jax…"

"Thanks for coming to me first," Gemma said. If the boys found out about that ATF bitch contacting Meg, all hell would break loose. "Let's not tell him for the time being, I think its better that way."

Gemma was surprised that Meg had come to her. She hadn't exactly been nice to her, confronting her about her past and all, and the idea of her and Jax being together made her angry at first, but she was liking this girl more and more. Being cut off from her parents was the best thing to ever happen to this girl.

* * *

After her conversation with Megan, Gemma felt the need to talk to Tara as well. She doubted she could be as nice to her as she had been to Meg, but she didn't care. If she was honest, Gemma didn't want Jax to be with anyone, as women were not to be trusted, but if he had to choose someone he had to choose Megan, not Tara or one of the dumb whores that hung around the club house.

"Where can I find Tara Knowles?" she asked the receptionist. Since Abel wasn't in the hospital anymore, it was a little harder to track her down.

"She's in surgery right now. You can wait here? I'll tell her you are here to see her."

"Thanks," Gemma responded, walking over to one of the chairs in the waiting room.

It wasn't long before Tara came to her in the waiting room. She was still wearing the same clothing she had worn to the surgery, as Gemma spotted a few blood stains on the blue fabric.

"What do you want, Gemma?" Tara asked her bitterly.

"Relax, I just want to talk," she responded as she lead Tara towards the hallway. This wasn't the kind a conversation she wanted the whole waiting room to hear.

When they reached a spot that was quiet and not too much overlooked, Gemma stopped and stood before Tara who crossed her arms in front of her. "I want you to stay away from Jax," she ordered her.

"What?" Tara scoffed.

"You heard me. Unless you are talking about Abel's health, I don't want to see you two talking together."

Tara sighed and laughed nervously. "Are you serious, Gemma?"

"Yes." Gemma was dead serious. There was no way in hell she would let that girl break her son's heart ever again. She didn't like Tara way back when, and she still didn't like her today.

"Does Jax know about this?" Tara replied.

"Is doesn't matter what Jax knows," Gemma continues. "He has someone else to keep him busy, don't you worry about him."

"What do you mean?" Tara ruffled her brows.

"Let's just say you are not the only woman in his life anymore, and you won't ever be again."

* * *

Her little conversation went better than Gemma had anticipated, and she hoped she had scared off Tara for good.

She were to meet up with Jax at his house, as she was going to babysit Abel for the night. Gemma enjoyed spending time with her grandson, it made her feel like she was young again and she was holding a little Thomas in her arms.

She parked her Cadillac in the driveway and made her way to the front door. She slid her key into the lock they had changed last week. Wendy would have absolutely no access to the house or to her son.

"I'm home!" Gemma called out, letting Jax know she had arrived.

Luckily the place was still clean, so she didn't have to tidy it up again. Jax hated cleaning and loved cluttering. _I have to get him a maid,_ Gemma made a mental note to call hers and to let her know she was going to do Jax's house as well.

"In here!" Jax replied. It sounded as if his voice was coming from Abel's bedroom, and Gemma found him sitting with his son bundled up in his arms. The sight made her smile, as she never thought Abel would live to see this day. His life expectancy had been low, but amazingly the little guy had fought his way through, surviving everything that had been thrown at him.

"I talked to Megan today," Gemma started, leaning against the door post.

Jax lookd up from Abel and cocked his eyebrow. "What did you say to her?"

"Don't be like that, Jax. We had a very civil conversation and she came to me actually."

"Why?" Jax questioned, his eyes back on his son.

"She told me about Yale," Gemma said. She decided not to tell him about the ATF contacting her.

"But you knew already."

"That's not the point, the point is that she came to be and was honest about her past. Has Tara ever done that?" Gemma knew she had made a good point. It wasn't often a girl Jax dated talked to Gemma willingly, and was even honest about the brutal past to her.

Jax shrugged.

"Look, I think this girl is genuine, okay. I would be okay with it if you two were together."

"Mom, we are not together," Jax replied sharply, but Gemma knew his son too well and she could immediately see he wanted her.

"No, not yet," she mumbled to herself as she approached Jax and took over Abel, holding him closely in her arms.


	22. Megan VI

Next chapter will be more about Tig/Sam again :D Please keep the reviews coming!

* * *

** MEGAN**

Megan woke up feeling a lot better. The conversation she had with Gemma had lifted a weight off her shoulders. She was surprised to know that Jax had already told her about the Yale-thing, but Meg was glad Gemma took it so well. It even made her feel more close with Gemma, against all odds. She had to admit that she was a little afraid of her in the beginning. Gemma could be very intimidating and Meg hadn't liked her at first, but after telling her the truth she was warming up to her.

She pushed herself up against the headboard. It was her day off today and Meg couldn't wait to spend it by doing nothing all day. The sun was already coming through the blinds and when she looked at her alarm she noticed it had already been noon.

Quickly she got up and dressed herself in a simple pair of jeans and a purple top from Ella Moss, one of her favorite brands. The weather was finally cooling down. Megan had always liked winter better than summer. That was the only thing she missed from Yale, the prominent changes in the seasons. The things she would do for a little snow at Christmas…

While making herself a quick sandwich for breakfast she turned on her iPhone and noticed she had a message from Jax. The butterflies in her stomach started to flutter, and she found herself nervous to open it.

After she had found out from Gemma that Jax had fought with Tyler on the street, she found herself even more drawn to him than she already was. He had fought for her, he had protected her. What was more romantic than that? Megan couldn't remember the last time someone had done that for her.

She touched the screen with her finger to open the message.

_Hey babe, wanna drop by later? X_

Her fingers darted over her screen, typing her reply.

_Yeah I'll be there! X_

At first she was always a little nervous around the clubhouse, but the guys had all made her feel at home, and she was not going to pass on a moment to spend time with Jax.

Back in high school she had already fallen for Jax, but her parents always forbade her from seeing her. She didn't dare to go against her parents, but now she was cut loose from them, so she could do exactly what she wanted. Who knew not having contact with your parents could feel so liberating? She no longer had to be the perfect daughter and student. As the matter of fact, she didn't even want to be a lawyer, as writing had always been her passion. But she was never brave enough to go against them, to tell them what _she_ wanted.

Tyler had been quite the opposite of Jax. He was well mannered, never got into a fight and was pretty much perfect in every way. He was the kind of guy her parents wanted her to marry, which was part why she was attracted to him. Little did her parents know he was her professor, but when they found out they basically erased her from their lives.

Even thinking about Jax send shivers up her spine and caused her thoughts to blur, and that was the exact moment when Megan knew she was falling from him, and she was falling hard.

* * *

After eating breakfast (or lunch) Meg had noticed that her fridge had been completely empty. Quickly she had pulled her hair into a ponytail, not even bothering to brush it, and stepped outside. The grocery store was pretty close, so Megan decided to walk.

She was walking on the sidewalk when she spotted Juice riding along the other side of the street. He had noticed her as well, and pulled over and stopped his bike next to the sidewalk.

"Hey," he spoke.

"Hi!" Meg greeted back. She had always liked Juice a lot.

"I heard about what happened at Yale…," he started.

Meg held her breath. How fast did rumors spread around Charming?

"I'm so sorry it happened to you."

"Thanks," Meg smiled faintly. "I'm over it now. Never wanted to be a lawyer anyway."

"Maybe it was a blessing in disguise," Juice told her.

"Yes…," Meg nodded. "Maybe it is."

"I gotta get going. Chibs will beat the hell out of me if I'm not at the clubhouse on time," he joked. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, see you tonight," Meg laughed. "Bye, Juice."

Juice smiled at her and drove off while Meg continued her journey.

* * *

She managed to get to the grocery store and back within half an hour, which had to be a new record for her. With one hand she carried her bags, while with the other she unlocked the door to her apartment. Finally she could go and sit on the couch and mindlessly watch the television for the rest of the day.

When she closed the door behind her and turned around, she almost dropped her groceries out of surprise. "Oh my god," she said. "What are you doing here?!"

She couldn't believe her eyes at first. Where that really her parents sitting on the couch in front of her?

"We came to see you, sweetie!" her mother stood up and walked towards her, embracing her in a hug.

Meg was a little hesitant and took a step back to create some distance between them. "Why would you do that?" she asked.

"We wanted to make sure you were doing alright out here," her father said, still seated on the couch.

Megan smelled the Chanel No. 5 perfume her mom was wearing. She had to urge to open a window, as the smell reminded her of her past too much.

"Yeah, right." Meg walked towards the kitchen and put her groceries on the counter top. Her parents hadn't even contacted her before their visit, why would they come now? She wasn't even sure if she wanted to talk to them herself.

"We are serious, Meg," her mother spoke. "We can't just forget about our only child."

"Mom, what the fuck? You cut me off from the money, you basically abandoned me and now you expect me to welcome you with open arms? Who even let you in?!"

"Honey, watch your language," her father ordered.

Meg rolled her eyes and sighed. She couldn't believe it. Her parents were back into her life for five seconds and they were already controlling everything she did.

"The land lord let us in," her mother replied to her question. "We only cut you off to punish you. You brought shame upon the family name."

"I don't give a _fuck_ about the family name anymore," Meg said, pronouncing the f-word extra loudly. She wasn't the sweet, little and innocent girl she was before. "And I want you out."

"You want us out?" her mother's voice sounded surprised.

"Do you really think you can just visit me without calling? I'm done with the both of you. I'm doing perfectly fine on my own."

"You can't mean this?" her father stood up, curling his hands into a fist, the way he always did when he was getting annoyed and angry.

"I can, actually. I don't have time for your bullshit." Meg raised her arm and pointed towards the door. "The door is right over there, you can see yourself out."

And without waiting for them to reply she disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door. Once she heard the front door closing she was able to breathe again.

This was the first time she had stood up to her parents like that, and it had felt _good_.


	23. Tig III

Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter will be in a couple of days time, as I'm visiting a friend in another city. Take care and enjoy reading :)

* * *

**TIG**

When Dawn had come to Charming, Tig already thought she needed something from him. His daughter rarely visited him, and on every occasion she did visit, she always wanted something. Sometimes it was money she needed, this time it was different.

At first Tig had hesitated to help her, but he couldn't say no to his youngest daughter, it was impossible.

Dawn told him that some guy she owe money to, was threatening her. Tig hated it when men took advantage of women, he couldn't stand it. He despised Dave for what he had done to Samantha and his daughter had sounded really desperate, so he decided to pay the guy a visit. He wasn't going to get away with it.

But never had Tig imagined it would lead to this.

Instead of having a light conversation with the guy, telling him to back off from Dawn, the guy had launched himself at him. Without thinking Tig had taken his gun from the back of his jeans and he had pulled the trigger. The bullet had gone straight through the guy's stomach, leaving a nasty stain of blood behind. The guy looked at the wound before dropping down on the floor against the wall. A smear of red blood formed where he slid down.

Realizing there was only one way to end this, Tig had lifted his arm and pointed the gun towards the guy's head.

"Please, don't," he had muttered, blood spilling from his mouth when he talked. Tig didn't listen to what he had to say. He fired his gun before thinking. The bullet killed the guy in an instant, and that was when Tig knew he had to get out of there.

* * *

Tig drove to the only place he could think of, the only place where he could hide until it would blow over. He had made sure not to leave any traces of him being there behind. Luckily the guy had been in some old part of Oakland, so he wasn't captured on any video cameras of some kind and he wore his leather gloves at all times, so no finger prints of him could be found on the scene. The only thing he could do was hope that the police would think it was some rival gang who killed the guy.

He parked his bike right next to Sam's car and walked over to the front door. Slowly he raised his hand, waiting a moment before he knocked. He was still mad at her for pretending their kiss meant nothing, but right now this was the only place he could go where he knew he'd be safe.

Sam answered the door, opening it slightly to see who was standing on her porch this late at night. Once she saw it was Tig, she opened the door further.

"Can I come in, please?" he asked her.

"Yeah…," Sam said, stepping aside so Tig could pass. "Is there something wrong?"

"Possibly…" Tig knew he sounded vague, but he couldn't go into details right now, not yet. He didn't want to burden her with his responsibilities.

Sam was quiet for a moment. She knew how this worked from back when Tig was still prospecting. He'd do some serious shit and then came back to her for a safe house where he could hide for the night. He always thought those were the moments that drove them apart, as Sam had never felt comfortable being an associate in the crimes he committed, but right now Tig didn't had another choice but come to her. This kill wasn't a club thing, so he couldn't go to his brothers for help and that only left her.

"Do you want something to drink?" Sam asked, her had already opened the fridge and took a bottle of beer to hand it to Tig.

"Thanks," he replied, accepting the bottle. In a swift movement he flicked off the cap with his lighter.

"Now," she started, placing her elbows on the table and resting her head in her hands. "Tell me what happened."

"I can't, Sam. I don't want to include you in my shit, okay?" He took a sip, realizing how thirsty he was. Eagerly he took a second sip.

Samantha nodded understanding. "If there's anything I can do…"

Then Tig thought of something. Sam could create an alibi for him. He wasn't sure if they could connect him to the murder, but if they did, he could tell them he had been with her all night. It was a lot to ask from her, but right now it was the only thing he could think of.

"Actually, you could do something for me…" Tig said, placing his beer on the table and leaning forward. "If the police comes round, I need you to tell them I've been with you all night."

Sam's eyes widened and she sighed. "You want me to create an alibi for you?"

"Yes," Tig confirmed.

"I don't know, Tig…" He could see she was having difficulties with making a decision. "What if Dave finds out?"

"You promised me he would be a changed man, so nothing is going happen, right?" Tig raised his eyebrows. "Besides, he will never find out. I doubt the police will drop by, but it's just in case…"

He had never believed that Dave would change, the anger was in his nature, it wasn't something that could disappear after a couple of weeks of rehab. Tig found Sam naïve to think her husband would change, but he figured love was blinding. He still had a hard time to process the fact that his former old lady loved her abuse asshole of a husband.

Sam lowered her gaze. "I guess that's true…"

"Samantha, I wouldn't be asking this if I had absolutely no other choice," Tig started. "It doesn't matter what I've done, just tell them I was with you all night."

"Okay," Sam nodded. "I'll do it."

"I owe you," Tig said, smiling gratefully. He took her hand from across the table and squeezed it softly. He noticed her bruises had almost gone now, only a faint cut above her eyebrow was visible. It was almost as if nothing had happened, but Tig would make sure Dave would never forget what he had done. Never.


	24. Jax IX

Sorry for the wait, I was outta town for a couple of days. I defintely want to know what you think at the end of the chapter. I'm _very_ curious!

* * *

**JAX**

Abel had to come for his first check-up at the hospital since Jax had brought him home. He was a little nervous about it, what if something was wrong? Gemma had told him everything was going to be fine, but he had a feeling in his stomach something bad was going to happen.

Jax wanted to go to the hospital with just him and Abel. Sooner or later he had to be a father on his own, without Gemma's help. His mother was very eager to help out, but she wouldn't always be around. He had to be independent. You couldn't rely on your mother forever.

He greeted the receptionist as he walked in. He had been here so many times over the past few months, he got recognized by almost all of the doctors and nurses. "Hi, Jax!" another nurse said when he passed her in the hallway.

His appointment card told him he had to go to Tara's office, which was situated near Abel's old incubation chamber. He knew he was here for Abel, but he couldn't wait to see her as well.

"Doctor Knowles will be with you shortly," an assistant told him with a smile.

"Okay, thanks darling," Jax replied, sitting down on the chairs opposite of her office. He took Abel out of his maxi-cosi and cradled him in his arms. His son started to look more like him with each day, but he definitely had Wendy's green eyes.

Gemma had told Jax that Abel looked just like his older deceased brother Thomas when he was younger, but he couldn't really remember how Thomas looked. Jax made a mental note to look at some of the old photos later at his mother's house.

"Hey, Jax," Tara appeared from around the corner, a file of papers on her hand. "Come on in."

She opened the door to her office and waited until Jax and Abel got in to close the door.

Jax had the urge to kiss her, but he stopped himself as they both had to be professional. Tara was still a doctor and Abel still a patient. Work and personal life couldn't interfere with each other.

"How's he doing?" Tara asked. She placed the file in front of her and opened it, revealing all kinds of charts Jax had no idea about what they meant.

"Great, he's eating and sleeping well," he replied.

"That's good," Tara nodded.

"Yeah," Jax smiled, letting his eyes fall on his son who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Look, Abel's check up isn't the only reason you're here," Tara started.

Jax felt his heart skip a beat. He knew he something bad was going to happen, and the tone in Tara's voice suggested it was not good news she was about to tell him.

"I'm going back to Chicago, Jax."

He didn't know what had hit him. He finally thought he had Tara back, and now she was telling him she was leaving again? He took in a deep breath while holding Abel's hand, as if his son was comforting him.

"No, Tara… Are you serious?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I received a job offer and was something I couldn't refuse. I'm leaving in a few days."

* * *

Jax had dropped Abel off without telling Gemma anything and he took his bike out of the garage. He had to process the news he had just received. It was as if was living in the past again, as Tara had left him behind before. She broke his heart _again_, and he started to wonder if Gemma had been right after all.

He drove to the first place that came to mind. Jax didn't realize he was about to repeat history.

He parked his bike on the curb, making sure he placed it so they wouldn't fine him with a ticket. It was already getting dark outside, the sun had just disappeared behind the trees that separated the apartment block from the highway.

Jax hadn't let Megan know he was dropping by, but he figured she wouldn't mind. She had started to hang out at the clubhouse a lot more and he was enjoying her company. Juice also especially liked her, as she had just a gentle soul as he had.

After walking up the stairs towards her apartment, he knocked twice on the door. He hoped she wouldn't have any company, but he hadn't seen any cars parked outside he hadn't seen before.

"I'm coming!" he heard her yell from inside. Patiently Jax waited for the door to open.

The door opened, revealing Megan in a sexy black dress that he hadn't seen her wear before.

"Can I come in?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

Meg looked behind her and then shifted her eyes back to him. "Yeah sure. Just ignore the mess I made."

She stepped aside to let Jax pass. "I tried to bake a cake," she added, referring to the messy kitchen. Jax smiled upon seeing the sight of flour and butter everywhere.

"Did you manage to make one?" he asked her, slightly amused, walking towards the kitchen to take a better look.

"Not really," Meg laughed.

"To what do I owe the visit?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

The truth was, even Jax didn't know why he had dropped by. Tara had left behind a hole in his heart he wanted to fill, and the only one who mattered to him right now was Megan.

"Just wanted to see you," he said with a smile. He moved himself towards her, placing his hands on her hips. He felt her relaxing under his touch. Megan uncrossed her arms and pressed her body closer to his.

"I'm glad you came," she whispered.

Jax couldn't stop himself anymore. He moved his head closer to his and pressed his lips on her, moving one hand to the back of her neck, gripping her hair softly. Her hands cupped his cheeks and she opened her mouth slightly, letting him deepen the kiss. Her mouth tasted of cake batter mixed and something sweet he couldn't quite place.

Jax didn't want it to stop with the kiss, remembering where the bedroom was, he placed his hands on her thighs, picking her up. Megan wrapped her legs around her waist to steady herself as she kept on kissing him. While slowly moving to her bedroom, Jax pushed her black dress up, revealing the blue lace lingerie she was wearing.

Neither of them spoke, as it was clear what they both wanted. Jax softly placed her on the bed, placing his body on top of her. His hands roamed all over her body and he found it was even better than he remembered it from back in high school.

He placed his head next to hers, pressing his lips against her neck. Megan moaned softly, running her fingers through his hair. Next her fingers gripped the edge of his cut and she slowly pushed it off his back. His shirt was next to go, as was her dress.

Jax knew he should stop, but he couldn't. It wasn't fair on her, but her skin felt so soft under his fingers, he couldn't take her hands off her.

Jax was so into her, that he forgot all about the hole that Tara had left behind in his heart.


	25. Gemma III

Thanks for reading! Keep the reviews coming and ejoy :)

* * *

**GEMMA**

Gemma decided to pay her friend a visit. Sam had stayed at her home for a couple of days, but after Dave had gone to that facility she had moved back into her own home. Every other day Gemma visited her, to make sure she was alright and to make sure Dave was still in that facility. There was no way he was coming out before he had completed the program.

It was pretty early in the morning when Gemma set foot on Sam's porch. She noticed that the lights were already on, which indicated Sam was already up. After knocking on the door Gemma let her eyes scan the front yard and when she turned to her right she found a bike standing next to Sam's car. Taking a closer look, Gemma found it was Tig's bike and she was immediately intrigued. Did he stay the night? If he did that could only mean one thing, they were getting back together and there was nothing Gemma wanted more for Samantha. She knew Tig would treat her right, treat her the way she deserved to be treated.

The door opened and Samantha answered. She was already dressed in a pair of jeans and a grey sweater, even though it was still pretty hot. "Hey," she greeted Gemma. "Come in."

When Gemma stepped into the kitchen she saw Tig sitting at the dining table, eating cornflakes, acting like nothing had happened last night, but they couldn't fool Gemma.

"I gotta get going," Tig said, standing up. He gave Gemma the nod as he passed. She raised her eyebrows, trying see if he responded, but he focused his eyes on the ground and disappeared out of the door after saying, "I'll talk to you later, Sam."

Gemma placed her bag on the table and sat on the same chair Tig had sat on, pushing the bowl of cornflakes away from her. "I see you had a good night."

Sam picked up the bowl and placed it in the dishwasher. Upon hearing what Gemma said she turned around. "What?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"You and Tig?" Gemma said, a soft smile on her face.

"Nothing happened, if that's what you think," Sam replied, turning her back towards Gemma again as she pressed some buttons on the dishwasher to get the right setting and turning it on.

"Come on, Sam," Gemma continued. "He clearly spend the night, you are not going to tell me he slept on the couch."

Sam turned around again, raising her eyebrows slightly, but gave no reply. _You can't be serious,_ Gemma thought, she swung her body around so she could see the couch without having to stand up from the chair. To her surprise she found a blanket and a pair of pillows. "Oh my god, he _did_ sleep on the couch…"

"Gem, I'm still married, remember?" Sam said while raising her left hand to show her the wedding band that was still on her ring finger.

"Yeah, but no one would blame you. You're marriage is hardly a loving one, now is it?" Gemma spoke, resting her hands on the table.

"He's going to change, okay? Just you wait and see." She could tell Sam was getting a little annoyed about the subject.

"Then why did Tig sleep here if you guys didn't hook up?"

"You promise not to tell?" Sam started. _This isn't good…_

"Yeah, of course," Gemma replied. Sam sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the table, nervously weaving her fingers together.

"He needed an alibi for something he did, and I gave him one…"

"Jesus Christ, what did he do now?"

"I don't know, Gemma. He didn't want to tell me. But you _can't_ tell Clay!"

"I won't tell him, sweetie, I promise."

Gemma had it with all the secrets. It seemed as if everyone she knew had something to hide and she was getting sick and tired of it. What had happened to honesty?

"Did the police drop by?" Gemma couldn't help but wonder what Tig had done. She wouldn't be surprised if it involved a hooker, or two.

"No, not yet. He said he made sure it couldn't be traced back to him, but he wanted an alibi either way."

The fact that Sam provided him with an alibi was surprising to Gemma. It was proof that she still cared about him. No one would lie to the cops for someone they hated. Now Dave was out of the picture it would be the perfect time for Tig and Sam to get back together.

"You know, maybe you and Tig should give it a shot again," Gemma started. She had to seize the opportunity and besides, she had always loved playing the matchmaker.

"No," Samantha clearly stated.

"Why not?" Gemma continued. "Tig would treat you well and he can provide for you, he's a good man, Sam."

Samantha sighed, burying her head in her hands. "I don't know, Gemma. It's all so complicated."

"Then make it simple, choose Tig and tell Dave to fuck himself."

Sam laughed. "I don't think telling him it that would end very well."

"Well, if he's changed like you say, he won't lay a hand on you, no matter what you tell him."

Sam's smile disappeared, and Gemma could see she was lost. Here was a woman who wanted to stay faithful to her husband, but then again wanted to be with the love of her life. She had to make her own choice, Gemma couldn't do that for her. The only thing left to do was hope she would make the right decision.

* * *

On her way back to the garage she drove past Megan's house. Gemma knew she it wasn't in her place to check up on her, but she wanted to make sure she was still there. The ATF would probably come back to her, trying to convince her to spy on SAMCRO, so making sure Meg was still at her own house wouldn't hurt.

When she saw Jax stepping on his bike, putting on his helmet, she immediately stopped the car and drove it as close to the curb as possible so Jax wouldn't recognize the Cadillac. Gemma watched him as Megan came down from the stairs and ran towards him, giving him a kiss.

Gemma's eyes widened upon the sight. At least _someone_ was making the right decision.


	26. Megan VII

I noticed there is a lot less of Tig/Sam than Jax/Meg, I'm working on that! Also I wanted to let you know Tara is NOT making another appearances in this fic. Thanks for reading and review!

* * *

**MEGAN**

After Jax had left Megan made her way over to her work. When walking towards the store she noticed how she was practically skipping and smiling from ear to ear. This had been the first time since the Yale-thing that she had felt so content, so _happy_. Finally she had given in to her lust for Jax and she hadn't regretted doing so.

They had made plans again for tonight. She would come over to the clubhouse and she would stay over at Jax's. She had never seen Abel before, and she was very eager to meet him. Megan loved the way Jax talked about his son. He radiated when he spoke his name and it was clear that he was very proud of little Abel.

Megan had never really thought about children before, but she could see herself being a good mother. She would be everything her own parents failed to be. Her children would never be pushed into anything they did not want to do. If they made a mistake, she wouldn't abandon them, but instead she would be there for them to pick them up when they fell.

Recently Megan had received the key to the store, so she could open up in the morning. It would only be her and Kara today. Kara had just received news she was pregnant, and Megan was really happy for her. She could hardly wait to shop for cute baby presents.

She poured herself a cup of tea from the kettle while waiting for Kara to arrive. Yesterday they had made sure all the new stock was in place so they wouldn't be as busy today. Megan was really enjoying her work at the store. She didn't think that being a lawyer would be as fun as working here.

"Hello, darling!" Kara greeted her when she entered the store. You could just about spot her baby bump if you looked close.

"Hi, babe!" Meg replied. Kara was beginning to become one of her close friends around Charming. She hadn't told her yet about the Yale-thing, she didn't need to know that yet. Apart from Jax and Gemma, no one needed to know.

"So," Kara started, leaning across the counter. "I got this phone call yesterday, and you cannot believe what the hospital just told me."

"You know the gender of your baby?" Megan guessed.

"No… Although I have a feeling it's gonna be a girl. No, I have a new gynecologist!"

Meg nodded, slightly confused what she was supposed to do with this piece of information.

"My old one is moving away to Chicago. Apparently she got some high end job in a fancy hospital there."

"Who was your old doctor?" Meg old, not really interested but she wanted to be nice.

"Doctor Knowles," Kara replied. She played with a shawl that was laying on the counter, wrapping it around her belly.

"_Tara_ Knowles?" Meg said, a little shocked. This_ was_ interesting after all.

"Yeah, that's the one. Didn't she go to high school with you back when you were younger?"

"Yeah," Meg nodded. "She did."

Megan didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but she felt like she had a déjà-vu. It was as if she was eighteen again, when Jax had made-out with her after Tara left him. Instead today she was a lot older, but not any wiser as it seems.

_Was I really that naïve to think he wants me?_ _To think that I mean something to him? _Meg felt used, used like the teacher used her. Jax had used her to get over Tara, _again_.

When she thought if it, every guy in her life had used her. Jax had, Tyler had, even her friends used her so they could come with her to the fancy cocktails parties in New York and Boston. At first everything seemed so right, and for some reason it always took a downfall and everything turned bad. And the worst part was, no one seemed to be honest with her.

Her mind travelled back to the first time she had met Tyler. At that moment she had felt just as happy as she had been last night. And when she found out he was her professor she felt just as heartbroken as she had been this morning.

* * *

_Megan walked into the bar mostly for a drink, but she also wanted to have a good time for once. Her parents were bugging her about Yale a lot. 'Do this, do that,' she never seemed to catch a break. Having the night to herself was just the thing she needed. She didn't even have to remember it the following morning, the only thing that mattered was the present._

_She parked her car in the parking lot and took a picture of it with her phone, so she could find it back the following morning. Megan had never acted out like this. The only bars she had ever been to were cocktail bars and everyone there behaved perfectly. Sipping quietly on their Cosmopolitans, never placing their elbows on the table. It was extremely boring._

_Inside music she never heard of was blaring loudly. Megan could feel the bass thumping in her chest, but it made her all the more excited. No slow jazz songs would be played in this bar. The place itself was packed. People were standing at the bar, dancing on the floor and she even spotted a man and a woman having sex in one of the booths. Her parents would have never allowed her to set a foot in this place, yet here she was._

_Making her way through a cloud of cigarette smoke, Megan reached the bar. Not sure what to order, she ordered a beer for herself. She never had one before and she was all about new experiences tonight. _

_"Here you go, darling," the bartender said, handing her the pitcher filled with a yellowy liquid. Carefully she took a tiny sip. To her surprise it wasn't as gross as she had imagined, in fact Megan quite liked the bittern taste of it._

_Megan paid the bartender money and turned around on the barstool, letting her eyes scan everyone in the room. These were definitely not the kind of people she used to hang around with. The men all looked very rough and had probably never even heard of a Tom Ford suit which all the guys at Yale wore during the cocktail parties thrown by their rich parents._

_She turned to the right and she noticed some guy had his eyes on her. Their eyes met and Megan knew she was attracted to him. Even though she came her to have a rough night, this guy was far from edgy and rough. He had dark hair that had the kind of natural curls you could never recreate with a curling iron. His green eyes pierced through her and before she knew it Megan found herself walking towards him._

_Once she got closer she smelled a Hugo Boss perfume radiating from his skin, which made her even more attracted to him. _

_"You don't seem the kind of girl to be hanging out at these kind of bars," the man spoke after he flashed her a smile._

_"Well, you don't know anything about me," Meg smiled playfully._

_She sat down on the opposite of the booth so she faced him. "And you don't look like you belong here yourself."_

_"You're right," the man said. "I don't belong here. I just needed a change of scenery."_

_"Same," Megan nodded. She felt like she had a lot of common with this guy and he was quite attractive as well._

_"I'm Tyler," the guy said, putting his hand in front of him so Megan could shake it._

_"Megan," she replied with a smile._

_"Nice to meet you, Megan. Here's to a great night!" He raised his glass, and Meg followed his lead._

_Yes, this would be a very great night._


	27. Clay II

So sorry for the lack of updates! I've been really busy with university but I've got some free time on my hands so I can continue writing. This chapter is fairly short, my apologies, but I'll make it up to you by uploading a new chapter first thing in the morning. Thanks for reading and review!

* * *

**CLAY**

Clay had called SAMCRO together at the table. They needed to discuss what they would do with the Mayans, as drive-by's were not appreciated. He wasn't present when it took place, but from what he had heard the Mayans definitely had to be behind it. A guy he knew confirmed the license plate Tig had remembered belonged to the rival MC, which meant a retaliation needed to be planned.

He waited at the head of the table for everyone to be seated. Only Opie wasn't present, but that didn't surprise Clay. He had doubted Opie's loyalty from the moment he stepped out of prison. Maybe Jax needed to drop by one time, seeing if he was in or out.

"Now," Clay started while lighting his cigar. The rest of them all lit a cigarette and soon the room was clouded with smoke. "We need to start talking about the Mayans. What do we do with them."

"We hit them hard!" Tig spoke.

"We can also shoot up their clubhouse?" Juice suggested, leaning forward, crossing his arms on the table.

"Nah, drive-by's have never really been our style," Jax replied. Clay agreed. Besides a drive-by was too predictable, they wanted to surprise the Mayans, teach them a lesson.

"Jax is right, we gotta do something so they won't dare to come here again. No one fucks with SAMCRO," Clay said.

The guys nodded in agreement. Clay took a drag from his cigar, blowing the smoke across the table.

"What about the warehouse where they store their guns?" Chibs said. "We can set fire to it, blow it up, it'll be a huge setback to their business."

Clay was liking that idea. Weapons were just as precious to the Mayans as they were to SAMCRO. It would definitely teach them a much needed lesson.

"I like that plan," Clay replied. "Anyone got any better ideas?"

No one spoke. "Let's vote this."

"Raid the Mayans' warehouse and blow that shithole up. Yay or nay?" Clay took the gavel in his hand, ready to bang it on the table as he knew this would pass.

Like he expected all of the them exclaimed "Yay" when it was their turn to speak.

With force Clay slammed the gavel down. "Let's get on planning this thing then."

* * *

He had ordered Juice to find out everything he could about the warehouse. He wouldn't go into this unprepared. They had to pick the right time of day when the place would be less guarded, as Clay didn't want any casualties.

"You want to take the spare AK's with us?" Tig asked.

"Yes, we'll need them," Clay replied. Tig immediately responded and went to fetch the guns from the oil barrels in the garage.

They would drive their van to the warehouse when it was most vulnerable, kill anyone who stood in their way, and take all the guns they could use themselves and blow up the rest. It was a dangerous mission, but all the guys had agreed to it, except for Opie, who once again wasn't present. Clay made a mental note to check out where he was, as his absentee was getting suspicious

"Jax, come here for a second," Clay nodded towards Jax who was sitting at the bar, discussing tactics with Chibs and the prospect.

Clay was pretty curious to see how the prospect would handle himself at his first real retaliation mission. If he would prove himself Clay might start thinking about him patching in.

Jax strutting towards him. "Yeah?"

"Look, this thing is gonna be dangerous and we can expect some counter attacks. Might be best if we order a lockdown."

Lockdown meant that everyone who was precious towards SAMCRO would be locked inside the clubhouse so nothing could happen to them. This included friends, family, lovers and old ladies. Clay knew he definitely wanted Gemma to stay here and take care of everyone who would also be staying.

"Might be a good idea," Jax agreed. "I'll call Gemma, let her know."

"Thanks, Jax," Clay smiled.


	28. Jax X

I'm so sorry I completely forgot to upload it this morning, but here it is anyway! Please review!

* * *

**JAX**

When Clay told him about the lockdown, Jax immediately thought of Meg, and how she could be in danger. He was fairly sure she wasn't directly linked to him, but he didn't want to take any chances. What if the Mayans knew about them and they would her as revenge? He didn't even want to think about it. His mind also drifted to Tara, but she was safe back in Chicago. Nothing could happen to her.

Jax decided to break the news to Megan personally. He hadn't spoken to her for a day now, as she wasn't replying to any of his texts, but he figured maybe she was just busy with the store.

As seen as it was still before 10 am and the stores wouldn't open until 1 on a Monday, Jax drove to her apartment, hoping she was still there. When he walked up to her door he noticed that the lights inside were on, indicating she was still home. He knocked on the door and waited for her to open.

She opened the door a few seconds later, dressed the same sweatpants she had worn before. Jax liked them on her, and even without make-up she still looked amazing.

"Hey," Jax greeted with a smile. He leaned forward to give her a kiss, but to his surprise she took a step back and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped. Jax had never seen her look so menacing before, it scared him a little.

"Something wrong?" Jax said, raising his eyebrows. He couldn't recall doing anything that might set her off.

"You tell me," Megan replied, clearly waiting for an explanation Jax did not have. Why were women always so complicated?

"I don't know what you are talking about, Meg."

Megan rolled her eyes. "Are you serious?"

Jax shrugged. "Can I at least come in?" He didn't want the neighbors to overhear their conversation.

"So you can fuck me again to mend your broken heart? So you can use me again?"

_Shit_, Jax thought. _This is about Tara leaving Charming_.

He sighed, wiping the sweat of his face with the back of his hand. "Look, I didn't mean to. I've wanted you for a long time now, Megan. I had nothing to do with Tara leaving."

"What a crazy coincidence then!" Sarcasm dripped off every word she spoke.

Jax had to admit he did come to her to mend his broken heart, but he also _really_ liked her. Like always he wasn't thinking with his head, but he was thinking with his dick when he had come to her.

"Meg, I'm sorry, okay?" He said, taking a step forward, placing his hands on her arms.

"Whatever, Jax," Meg said, pushing his arms away. She turned around and closed the door, but he could stop her from closing it completely by putting his foot in front of it.

"Megan, you have to listen to me. Please let me in because I have to tell you something." He could see her doubting for a moment, but after a few seconds she pushed the door open further, letting him in.

"You got five minutes," she said, sitting down on the couch. Her arms were still crossed in front of her chest.

"Look, some shit is about to go down and I need you to come to the clubhouse with me," Jax said. He stood in front of her but decided not to sit down on the couch.

"Why?" Meg said, frowning.

"Because you could get hurt."

"Don't think I can get anymore hurt," Megan said. _Ouch._

"Babe, I'm serious. You need to come with me. Everyone'll be there." She kept on surprising him with her snarky attitude. He hadn't seen her this way before.

"I can't come with you, Jax."

"I don't think you really have a choice," Jax replied. Even though he understood why she was angry and she didn't want to come with him, she _had _to. He didn't want to see her get hurt, not on his watch.

Megan stood up from the couch, facing Jax. "I can't come with you because I have eyes on me."

Jax didn't understand. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The ATF is on my back. They wanted me to spy on SAMCRO. If I go to that clubhouse they'll know something is up."

"Shit," Jax replied, running his fingers to his hair. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, they questioned me and everything!"

He had absolutely no idea this was going on, but after thinking of it, it seemed like something that ATF bitch would do. Questioning the people close to SAMCRO was the perfect way to get to them, and that was exactly why they needed to keep their loved ones safe.

"My god. I had no idea…" Jax said. His fingers reached her arm again, and this time she didn't step away.

"Well, now you know…"

"Did they hurt you?" Jax suddenly wondered.

"No, I got out of there pretty quickly. Told them I wasn't going to spy on you."

Jax shook his head. "But still you have to come to the clubhouse, especially if the ATF is onto you. They know about your involvement with me. Gemma can take you through the backdoor, you wouldn't be seen."

"Okay," Megan said a little reluctantly.

"I'll go call her now," Jax said, grabbing the prepaid phone from his pocket.

* * *

After they had received a call from Gemma that everyone was safe and sound back at the clubhouse, they started the engine of the van, ready to go. Jax was behind the wheel, Clay next to him and the rest of SAMCRO was in the back. Even the prospect was coming with them.

They were all armed with AK's, Glocks and knives, they weren't taking any chances. According to Juice the warehouse was badly guarded as most of the guards left for dinner around this time. Jax hoped they could pull this off without killing too many people as they only wanted to sent a message, not kill the whole Mayan crew.

Their warehouse was way off the grid, and it took them a little while to reach it. Like the Sons, they were hidden away in the desert so the cops wouldn't get to it. The lights around the building were all off, camouflaging it in the dark, but Juice had found the blueprint of the place so they knew exactly where all the entrances were.

"Let's go," Clay said after Jax backed up the car so they could leave quickly when they were done.

They all jumped out of the car, Chibs taking the lead. With pincers he cut open the lock on the fence so they could enter. Jax looked around, but he could spot no one. Would it really be that easy?

With their guns raised they walked to the compound. Jax walked next to Juice, who covered his right. They didn't talk as everyone knew their part of the plan. Tig kicked the door in, revealing the inside of the warehouse.

Jax jaw dropped when he saw the amount of guns stored in the place. There were crates full of them, enough for SAMCRO to raise a small fortune by selling them. "Load them in the van," Clay ordered, looking at a box of AK's. The prospect, Chibs and Juice immediately responded and started to lift the crates which had the most valuable guns in them.

Back before Opie went to prison, he was always in charge of controlling the explosion, but since he was absent Bobby would do it, who was just as experienced.

While the rest of SAMCRO carried the guns to the van while Tig watched out for any unwanted visitors, Bobby was busy setting up the explosives that would bomb the shit out of the warehouse. If this wouldn't send a message to Mayans, than Jax didn't know what would.

"We're ready," Tig spoke after the rest of them were already in the back of the truck.

"Good," Clay responded. "Light it up, Bobby."

He nodded and soon they were running back to the car. There was a five minute delay on the explosives, so they had to get out of there pretty quickly. Jax felt his adrenaline rush in his veins. It all happened without any problems, which was exactly how he hoped it would go. The only thing that could be worrisome was if someone had followed them, or the Mayans came to the clubhouse after hearing about the explosion, but they were also prepared for that. In about half an hour they would reach the garage again and Clay had made sure there were enough weapons left behind for the friends and families to protect themselves.

They were all the way down the road when Jax saw the explosion in the mirror of the car. The sound of it was muffled but he could still see the in pact. The whole warehouse was blown to pieces and now the Mayans knew not to mess with SAMCRO.


	29. Samantha IV

Finally some Samantha for you! I promise I'll write more about her. Please review!

* * *

**SAMANTHA**

Samantha held her breath as the heard the door of the clubhouse opening, but when she saw Tig in one piece she was able to breathe again. She jumped up from the barstool she was sitting on, leaving her handgun Gemma had given her behind, and walked towards him, embracing him in a hug. There was no sign of any blood on him, which meant things had went down exactly as planned. She felt so relieved, as she was always a little nervous she would lose him on one of these dangerous missions.

"You okay?" she asked, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"I'm fine," Tig replied, his hands around her waist.

During the lockdown Sam had confused herself with her own feelings. She wanted to be with Dave, but the thought of losing Tig was unbearable. Gemma hadn't made it easier for her, telling her she should be with Tig almost every time she saw her. Samantha didn't know what she wanted anymore.

"Thank god," Sam whispered in his ear, not ready to let him go again.

From the corner of her eye she saw Gemma going to Clay. Everyone was so relieved the thing had gone down well, as it could've had a completely different outcome. She saw Jax walking up to the girl she had seen at the dinner party a few weeks ago. Sam remembered she liked that girl, but by the looks of it she wasn't too happy with Jax. She remained seated on one of the barstools, and she didn't spoke a word to him. Sam wondered what was going on between them.

"When can I leave?" Sam distanced herself from him, and he slid his hands off her.

"We have to wait a few hours, but then you are free to go. Shall I take you home?" he offered.

##

"Thanks for the ride," Sam smiled, handing Tig back the spare helmet. After a few hours it appeared as if there was no threat and everyone was allowed to go home.

"No problem," he said.

Samantha leaned forward to give him a peck on the cheek, as she didn't know if she was able to control herself if she kissed him on the mouth. Dave's absence was making her draw towards Tig more and more.

"See you later," Sam said before stepping on her porch. Tig waited until she waved she got inside safely to drive away.

She unlocked the door and walked it, glad to be home. It had been a crazy night, and Sam was glad it was over and no one had been hurt.

She dropped her coat over the kitchen chair and walked in the living room, furrowing her brows when she noticed the lights were already on as she was pretty sure she had turned them off.

"Hello, Samantha."

Sam gasped out of surprise when she saw Agent Stahl sitting on her couch. Another agent was seated on her right.

"What the fuck?" Sam muttered. "How did you get in?"

"It was quite easy actually, you left a key under the doormat," Stahl said with a smirk on her face.

"You just can't just come in here!"

"I can, I have a warrant. We need to talk to you about Tig Trager," Stahl continued.

"What?" Sam said. This wasn't about the alibi she provided, was it? Tig had promised her it wouldn't be traced back to him.

"We can do it here, at the police station. You pick."

"Here will be fine." Sam didn't want to go the police station this late at night. The sooner she got rid of that agent, the better.

"Okay, perfect." Stahl extended her arm, pointing towards the armchair in the corner of the room. "Sit."

Sam raised her eyebrows but did was her was told. She wasn't going to make this more difficult than it had to be.

"Do you mind if we record this?" Stahl asked.

Sam shrugged, as she didn't really care. Stahl nodded towards her colleague that he could set up the camera.

"Do you know where Tig Trager was on Monday evening? Three days ago?"

"He was with me," Sam replied. It wasn't an entire lie, he had been with her for some time of the evening.

"The whole evening?" Stahl raised her eyebrows.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Sam snapped.

"You're attitude is _not_ appreciated, Samantha."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Trager had been spotted in Oakland, riding his bike away from a crime scene. Do you know anything about this?"

"No, because he was with me the whole evening."

"So the guy who saw him is lying?" Stahl leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Yes."

"Okay, that's all I needed to know," Stahl smiled. "We'll be in touch if something's _off_ about your statement."

##

Dave had asked Sam so many times to come and visit him in the facility, but she had never worked up enough courage to actually go. She knew nothing could happen to her inside, but seeing him again made her a little nervous. What if he indeed had changed? Did she even want him back?

"I'm coming for Dave Garland?" she told the receptionist. The facility looked very clean and exclusive. There were bouquets of flowers everywhere, making the place smell like perfume. Sam couldn't spot any guards walking around and she started to wonder if it was a good idea to come.

"I'll bring you to see him." The receptionist stood up and waited at the beginning of the hallway for Samantha to join her. "Dave is making great progress, he's a different man already." _Oh great._

She followed the receptionist down the hallway, passing various rooms in the way. Sam figured all kinds of patients would be sitting behind the doors, and she wondered behind which one was Dave.

"Here you are," the receptionist pointed towards a door once they halted. "You can go in, now. I'll let you know when it's time to leave."

"Won't there be any guards with me in there?" Sam questioned.

"This isn't prison, honey. Nothing will happen." The receptionist smiled, turned around and headed back down the hallway.

Sam hesitated to go in. She felt a little uncomfortable without any protection. What if Dave pretended to be a different man? Suddenly she didn't want to see him anymore, but she couldn't leave the place. Dave was counting on her to come.

"Dave?" she asked as she opened the door softly after knocking on it.

"Samantha?" his voice sounded surprised and happy.

Sam forced a smile on her face as she saw him sitting on his bed, reading a magazine. His television blared some kind of football game. _Well, at least that hadn't changed_.

"I can't believe you came!" He jumped off the bed and made his way to her, hugging her. "You look amazing!"

He leaned forward to kiss her, but Sam wasn't ready for that yet. She moved her head sideways to dodge his kiss and it landed on her cheek. "Thanks," she smiled, a little awkwardly.

She had to admit he seemed a lot more uplifting than he had been before. He even paid her attention during a football game, he would never do that before.

"The place looks great," Sam said, looking around the room. It was very luxuriously decorated, with lots of paintings and flowers, just like the entrance had been. There was a king size bed at the end of the room, and a flat screen television hung on the wall opposite from it. Sam didn't know they had the money to afford this place.

"Yeah," Dave smiled. "Its really helped me as well. I look at things different now."

Sam nodded, raising her eyebrows, not sure what to say.

The point was, she didn't want Dave to change. Yes, she wanted to get rid of his anger problem, but she didn't want a completely different man than she had married. Tig had always stayed the same throughout the years, that was why she was probably still attracted to him.

"What took you so long to visit?" Dave sat down on the edge of his bed, patting on the spot next to him.

A little reluctant Sam sat down next to him. "I was busy," she lied. The only thing she had been busy with was thinking about Tig.

"Oh," Dave replied. "Well, I've got some good news. I can come home soon!"

"That's great!" Sam stumbled, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible. But the truth was, she didn't know if she wanted Dave back with her. She didn't know if she wanted to share her home with him again. She didn't know anything anymore.


	30. Megan VIII

I'm starting university next week, so that means less updates from me, I'm sorry. I have no idea how busy I will be with school but I'll definitely try to fit in some writing time to write for you guys. Enjoy and review!

* * *

**MEGAN**

Megan had to admit that after the lockdown her anger towards Jax had declined. The fact that he came to her and smuggled her inside the clubhouse to protect her was nice of him. Still, she didn't forget about Tara leaving. She still wanted an explanation for that.

Trying to get her mind off things, Meg had agreed to switch shifts with a colleague. She wanted to work as much as possible as the rent was almost due and she still was used to her old spending habits. Meg made a mental note to return the boots she had bought yesterday. When thinking of it, she didn't really need them after all.

It had been a fairly busy morning, as customers came and go to check out the sale they had going on. The fall stock would be coming in a few days so they needed to clear out some of the old stock to create room. Megan and Nathalie had been the only two girls working, as the rest all had days off. They both didn't mind as this way they could keep busy, helping customers and making sure the place was tidy and clean.

After noon it quieted down, which Meg was glad for, as now she could finally eat some lunch. She went to the local grocery store and picked up two salads for her and Nathalie and went back. The store was completely empty when she returned.

"We cleared a lot of the stock," Nathalie noticed, going through the racks of clothing that hadn't sold yet.

"Yeah, I noticed. That's good, isn't it?" Meg replied.

"It's great!"

The door of the store opened. Megan had her back towards it, as she was opening her salad on the counter. Nathalie would deal with the customer, she figured. But instead of a "Good afternoon!" she heard a loud yell.

Meg shot around, fork still in her hand. Three men who wore a black mask on their face and a big sweater covered up any tattoos they might have stood in the front of the store. Two of them kept coming at her, their guns aimed at her. Nathalie was in de back of the store with the other watching her.

"Give us the money," one of them shouted.

Megan's mind went blank and she didn't know what to do. She never thought something like this would ever happen, so she wasn't prepared at all. "I brought it to the bank an hour ago, we don't have anything," Meg stumbled.

"GIVE IT!"

"Okay," Meg tried to open the safe they stored under the counter, but because of the nerves she couldn't remember the code to open it. "I can't remember…"

"I'll do it," Nathalie stepped forward, her voice trembling.

Meg stepped aside so Nathalie could reach the safe. She doubted there was a lot of money in them, but it was the only thing she could give to them. Swiftly Nathalie opened the safe and got the bills that were in there, placing them on the counter.

"That it?" one man spoke.

"Yes, we don't have any more," Meg replied. She curled her hands into a fist to stop them from trembling.

"There might be some more in the back, I could get it?" Nathalie spoke up, confident.

Megan didn't know what she was doing. There was no more money. The only thing they kept in the back were boxes of clothing.

"Quickly," the man who pointed his gun at Megan said.

Nathalie nodded and quickly disappeared behind the curtains that lead towards the back of the building. "Curtis, go after her."

Megan gripped the counter to steady herself. _This isn't happening to me, this is a dream. _But this was the brutal reality.

After a few seconds a gun shot echoed throughout the building. Megan gasped and shot around, but one of the guys stopped her from going to Nathalie.

"Shit," the man appeared from the back. "She was calling the police, I had to shoot her!"

"Did you kill her?"

Megan felt like she was about to faint. Her co-worker and friend just got shot, and the same thing could happen to her.

"Not sure, but we gotta get out of here."

"Take the money."

"What do we do with her?" One of them pointed at her.

"Leave her, she doesn't know anything."

Megan didn't dare to go to the back until they had left the store. She locked the door behind them and quickly ran over to her friend, tears streaming from her face.

"Oh my god," she gasped as she saw Nathalie lying on the floor in a puddle of blood, the phone still in her hand.

She placed her hands on Nathalie's neck and she could still feel a heartbeat. Her hands slid down to the wound in her belly, which was bleeding heavily. Megan didn't know what to do, she never had any medical training. Quickly she retrieved the phone from Nathalie's hand and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Jax?" she said when he picked up. "I have a problem. Nathalie has been shot and three guys came into the store and they took the money and I don't - …"

"Megan, calm down!" Jax shut her up. "I'm coming to the store now, call 911 in the mean time. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, please hurry Jax!"

Meg was slightly beginning to panic. She hung up pressed her hand on the bullet wound. "You're gonna be fine Nathalie. Jax is coming and everything will be alright."

* * *

Jax arrived after the ambulance did. Megan was never so glad to see him, and she immediately forgot about the whole Tara thing. "I'm so glad you're here. They have already loaded Nathalie into the ambulance. The police wants to talk to me soon." She wrapped her arms around herself as she was suddenly feeling very cold.

Jax took her hand. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Not really," Meg laughed nervously. She had never been so scared in her whole life to be honest. She couldn't stop thinking about how she could be laying there on the floor instead of Nathalie. The doctors had told her Nathalie would be fine, but it could've turned out a whole lot differently.

"Come here," he said, wrapping his arms around her. Megan buried her face into his neck, taking in his smell.

"I was so scared, I didn't know what to do," she started crying.

"You did what you could do, Megan."

"It feels so surreal. What if they had killed her?"

"They didn't."

Megan sighed. Right here in his arms she felt so safe, so untouchable.

"Did you get a good look at them? We need to find out who did this," Jax asked, but Megan could hardly remember a thing. The three men were all covered up, so she hadn't seen anything to remember or recognize them by.

She shook her head. "No… We do have a camera in the store, we can check the tapes?"

"The police will probably want them but that doesn't matter as long as they catch them. Those who did this won't get away with it, Meg. Not in my town."


	31. Jax XI

Sorry for the wait! I have started university and I'm gone a lot. I will try to update this as often as I can, though. And yay for the new season tonight! (or tomorrow if you live out of the US, like me). Enjoy and review!

* * *

**JAX**

It wasn't until he had almost lost her when he realized how much he cared about her. The idea of Megan getting killed or shot in the robbery sent shivers up his spine. He never wanted to see her get hurt, and that was when he knew. Jax was in love with her.

His feelings confused him at first, because Tara had always been the one for him, but now it had become clear that Megan might be the one. He had never cared about Wendy this way, and he'd married her. Jax knew he had to make it right with her, as he didn't want to spend another minute apart from her.

He had dropped her off at her house was the police was done questioning her. Jax told her he could stay, but Megan had insisted on being alone. He understood, as it was important to feel safe in your own home by yourself. The store itself had been shut down for the rest of the week, as an investigation was still underway. Apparently Megan's parents had contacted the Charming PD, giving them the money needed to continue the extensive research. Jax didn't know why her parents would do that, as they had abandoned Megan, but he knew SAMCRO would could do the research way faster and without any money. He had proposed the idea to Clay, but the president had dismissed it, as he wanted to be off the radar while they sold their guns to the Mayans.

To see how she was holding up, Jax drove to her apartment, carrying a little present for her with him. He also vowed to set the record straight, he only wanted to be with her no one else. Not Tara, not Wendy, not one of the crow eaters, only her.

"I come bearing gifts," Jax laughed when Megan opened the door for him.

She frowned and let him pass. "Gifts?" she asked.

"Yes," Jax continued. "Come here."

Megan stepped in front of him and Jax retrieved something from his cut. He hadn't gift wrapped it, but he was sure she didn't care.

"To protect yourself," he explained, handing the heavy object over to Megan.

"A gun?" she asked when she took the gun in her hand. She stared at it and Jax guessed she had never held a gun before. In his family, guns were basically part of his upbringing, as his mother had taught him how to use one early.

Jax nodded. "I want you to be able to protect yourself."

"Thanks," Meg smiled. "But I do hope I won't have to use it."

"I want you to carry it with you at all times, okay?"

"I will. Thanks, Jax."

"You know how to use it?"

"Yeah, just put off the safety thing and pull the trigger, right?"

"Yeah, something like that," Jax laughed. "I'll teach you how to use it."

"That would probably be a good idea," Megan laughed, examining the gun she was still holding.

Jax shifted his weight from one leg to the other as he prepared to tell Megan how he really felt about her. "Meg, look, I'm really sorry for the thing with Tara, but I want you to know that you are the only one in my life right now."

Megan lifted her eyes from the gun and slightly widened them. _Maybe I should have given her the gun after I was done talking to her…_ Jax thought, hoping Meg wouldn't shoot him.

"And after what happened at the store I realized that I truly care about you, Meg. The thought of you dying killed me, I never want it to happen."

Megan opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but nothing came out

Jax moved his hand behind her neck, making her look him in the eye. "I want to be with you, Megan. I don't know why it took me so long to realize it has been you, after all."

She smiled when he spoke and placed the gun on the counter behind her.

"I hope this is enough for you and I - …"

"Shut up and kiss me," Meg smiled as she pressed her body against his. Jax eagerly reacted and put his free hand on the small of her back. He figured this was her way of saying she accepted his apology.

* * *

Jax awoke the following morning with Megan wrapped up in his arms. _His_ Megan wrapped up in his arms. He didn't dare to move, as she looked so peaceful and pretty asleep with not a care in the world. He examined every freckle on her face, her long eyelashes, the way her hair was all messy from sleeping, her breathing, everything. Jax didn't know why he kept reaching out to Tara for so long, as his soul mate had been right in front of him after all this time. One thing he knew for certain, he was never going to let her go.

"Morning, babe," he spoke as he noticed Megan had opened her eyes.

"Morning," she replied, rubbing her hands in her eyes. "I can't believe this is real."

"What is?" Jax asked, removing his arms from her so he could sit up straight against the headboard.

"This," Meg said. "You and me." She followed his lead and also sat up, resting her head on his shoulder. He felt her breathing on her skin.

"Trust me, this is as real as it gets." He moved his head so he could kiss her on her head.

"Promise me you'll never leave me for her?" Megan asked.

Jax took in a breath. He knew Tara would always be a tricky subject for them, as she had been the cause of most of their problems, but she had disappeared to Chicago and Jax was done with her. Tara would live her life there and he would live his here in Charming with Megan.

"I promise, darling."

Megan raised her head from his chest and pressed her lips against his. "Good, because you know I have to kill you if you do go back to her." She giggled after she spoke her words.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given you that gun," Jax replied, laughing.


	32. Gemma IV

How are you all enjoying the new season? I'm loving it! Please leave a review :)

* * *

**GEMMA**

Normally Gemma wouldn't like anyone but herself and Neeta watching Abel, but since they both were busy this afternoon, she had no other choice but to call the only one she trusted right now, Megan. The girl had won her over, she had to admit. No other girl Jax had dated had ever achieved that and trusting her with Abel was a pretty big deal for Gemma, but she knew Meg was going to handle it.

It took a few times before Megan picked up her cell. Gemma didn't know what she was doing, but judging by the amount of laughing heard when she picked up the phone she was having fun.

"Hello?" she spoke.

"Megan? It's Gemma. I got a favor to ask."

"Sure!"

Gemma heard someone speaking on the background, followed by a giggle escaping from Meg's mouth. Was that Jax she heard? She recognized her son's voice from anywhere. Did this mean Meg was back into the picture and Tara was out of it? The thought delighted Gemma as she had waited her whole life for Jax to get over that doctor.

"I need you to watch Abel for me."

"Yeah, no problem! I can come pick him up and go to the park with him or something."

"Good," Gemma replied. "I think it's time for you to get to know him better."

Gemma knew Jax would be heading to the clubhouse soon for business, so he couldn't watch his son. But since Meg was getting closer to him it would only be right for her to get to know Abel. Who knows, one day she might be a mother to him.

* * *

She quickly caught up with Jax as she spotted him heading into the clubhouse. Gemma was a little disappointed he didn't drop by her to tell her all about Megan, but she could still ask about it herself. Curiosity was in her nature.

"Jax, can I speak to you real quick?" She asked as he was about to open the door to the clubhouse. Half-Sack was training in the boxing ring with Chibs but Gemma knew they wouldn't care about their conversation. The club never really cared about the women the members were dating. But Gemma did.

"Yeah, sure," Jax replied, taking off his sunglasses.

They walked towards the wooden bench and sat down. Jax lit up a cigarette.

"So, how are things going between you and Megan?"

Jax took a drag and rolled his eyes slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah, Jax. I'm interested."

"You are not going to terrorize her for being my old-lady, mom."

Gemma was a little offended. That was never her intention. Sure, she had to admit she scared off previous hook-ups of his, but that was because she was looking out for her son. Those women were simply not _right_ for him.

"I'm not gonna, Jax." She motioned she wanted the cigarette so Jax handed it to her. Gemma took a drag before speaking, letting the smoke fill her lungs. "I was going to tell you I give you my approval."

"As if I needed your approval," Jax scoffed.

"No, I'm serious. I like her. You should hang on to her, she's good for you."

"I will, mom."

"I will make sure you will, Jax. I ain't letting any other stupid croweater into your life, you understand?"

* * *

Part of Gemma's daily routine was checking up on her friend Samantha, but today was different. Instead of visiting, she decided to give her a call to check up. This way, Gemma could visit someone else, Dave.

She hadn't seen or spoken to Dave since the incident, and she was eager to know his side of the story and besides, it was a way to see if he indeed was a changed man. There was no way in hell Gemma would let Samantha anywhere near that aggressive idiot again. She always wanted her friend to be with Tig and since she had gotten her way with Jax and Megan, this could happen as well.

Gemma had never been close to Dave, but she always knew just which buttons to push to intimidate him. It was one of the gifts she was most proud of. Gemma always got what she wanted. Always.

She knew in which room he was staying, so she immediately made her way through the hallway to the facility, not bothering to let the receptionist know she was coming to visit them. They all knew who she was anyway.

Without knocking she swung open the door, letting it crash against the wall. That sure would've gotten his attention… but Dave was laying in his bed, not responsive.

Gemma held her breath. "Shit," she muttered.

This time she closed the door softly. When she got closer to Dave she noticed he was unconscious, his face bruised and battered. His hand was hooked up to an IV.

"My god," Gemma spoke.

Dave had been knocked out, badly. Gemma had seen injuries before, but not like this. The one who did the damage to him had almost killed him, and only a couple of machines were keeping him alive right now. She figured Samantha did not know yet, and Gemma needed it to stay that way. Someone had attacked Dave with a purpose, and Gemma knew exactly who it had been. Tig.


	33. Tig IV

A short chapter this time, my apologies. I'm very busy with university but I'll update as soon as possible. Enjoy and review!

* * *

**TIG**

"Oh hey, Gem!" Tig said cheerfully when he noticed Gemma entering the garage. It had been quite busy at TM all week. Broken cars, repo jobs, motorcycle tuning, Tig had his hands full, but he didn't mind as he picked up some extra shifts. He wanted to send his daughters some extra money for Christmas.

Ever since he had beaten up Dave he had felt better. For the first time in a while he had slept peacefully. He knew Sam wouldn't stand behind his choices, stand behind what he did, but did she really expect him to not hurt him for what he did to her? Dave had it coming.

Gemma stood still before him and nodded slightly, her hands on her hips. Tig pushed himself up from the ground, putting his crowbar on a table. With a cloth he wiped off the grease and dirt from his hands.

"What were you thinking?" Gemma confronted.

Tig was slightly taken aback by her words. That hadn't taken her long. It had only been two days since Tig had taught that man a lesson. For some reason Gemma always knew everything about everybody.

"About what?" Tig wanted to know for certain he knew what Gemma was talking about.

"Do I look like an idiot? _Dave_."

"Ah," Tig replied. "Yeah, about that. Actually, I was thinking about teaching him a lesson."

"What if he presses charges, Tig? This could blow back on all of us."

Tig noticed some of the mechanics turning their heads to see what Gemma was going on about, so he placed his hand on her arm, pulling her towards her own office. Once they set foot in the office, Gemma pulled her arm away and crossed them in front of her chest.

"He won't know it was me," Tig said. "I made sure of that."

"You are no good to her from jail! If you have to do time she will run back into Dave's arms."

Tig hadn't taught about that. He started to wonder if Gemma was right and if teaching Dave a lesson wasn't the right thing to do after all. Often he did things in the spur of the moment, regretting it later.

"He will never press charges, Gem. Even if he did recognize me, which he didn't, he wouldn't dare to! He probably wouldn't remember a thing."

"You almost killed him."

"Yeah, I know." Tig hadn't had the intention to beat him up this badly, but upon seeing Dave he couldn't control himself. He knew he had made fairly sure the hospital personnel hadn't seen him entering the building, plus he had worn a mask and left his cut at home.

"Does Samantha know?" Tig asked. He wondered what she would feel seeing her husband all beaten up.

"Don't think so," Gemma replied. "He's supposed to come out tomorrow."

"Shit," Tig said. "You have to keep her away from him, Gem."

"Yeah, that was my plan."

"I'll call the facility and tell them some bullshit story about Sam not handling blood, maybe they can help us keep her away from him."

"Sounds good," Tig nodded. This could be the right time for him to make his move, to grow closer to Samantha. He had almost gotten Dave out of the picture and he was ready to move back into it. He knew Sam was willing, but that woman was too loyal to her husband. Tig vowed to make her see that he was the best for her.

"And you have to lay low for a while," Gemma commented. "Don't bring unwanted eyes on you, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Tig replied.

"Does Clay know?"

"No," Tig shook his head. He never told his president the things he did. He didn't want Clay to worry about his actions.

"Good, better keep it that way."


End file.
